Misguided Missiles
by NashNurse
Summary: At a 4077th reunion Hawkeye decides to dust off his skills for romancing. Suprisingly, he is not the recipient of Cupid's arrows but rather his father. But love always seems to have a mind of it's own and Cupids arrows can turn into deadly missiles
1. Chapter 1

I've promised alot of you that I would post this story along time ago. Sorry about the long wait, but I didn't want to post until I was sure where I wanted to go with this...Enjoy!

MB

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad, you finally got that package you've been waiting for." Hawkeye called loudly as he tossed a small box on the kitchen counter.

"Ha-ha, finally!" Daniel Pierce shouted excitedly. Hawkeye rolled his eyes and began flipping aimlessly through the mail. Daniel pulled an odd-looking cooking gadget from the cardboard box and immediately began to pull various ingredients from the icebox.

Hawkeye smiled as he saw a letter from BJ. He was about to open it when he noticed another letter from Sherman Potter. Hawkeye frowned, he hadn't heard from Sherman since he left Korea, which was almost a year ago. He hoped nothing was wrong.

"Hey dad, take a look at this," Hawkeye held up a small card and Daniel glanced over, juggling a carton of eggs, a bowl, and a pitcher of milk.

"What is it?" Daniel asked, not bothering to come and see.

"An invitation," he announced, smiling broadly as he read the card again. "For a reunion, for the week of the fourth."

Daniel smiled. "That's nice, are you going?" Hawkeye made no answer as he dived for BJ's letter, wondering if it contained any news of the reunion. BJ had managed to stay in touch after Korea. It had only been a year, but BJ and his family traveled out to Maine for thanksgiving, and again for New Years. Hawkeye had traveled to California for a short week in May. The two men were determined not to end their friendship.

"Does he mention it?" Daniel asked, knowing what his son was scanning the letter for. Hawkeye only nodded as he continued reading.

"Ben," he called loudly. Hawkeye's head jerked up and he smiled.

"You're invited." He said, smiling happily. Daniel's eyebrows rose as he waited for his son to explain.

"Peg was telling BJ what a great time everyone had at the party you had in New York." Daniel smiled in remembrance as Hawk continued. "Well, BJ called Colonel…uh, Sherman, and he agreed that it would be fun to have everyone who was there come along also."

Daniel smiled and nodded. "I'd like that," he muttered. "But what would we do with the clinic?" Hawkeye was now the small town's main Doctor. Daniel was retired but he filled in for his son on occasion.

"I think Nadine can keep her paranoia in check for one week." Hawkeye replied, chuckling in annoyance. Daniel grinned as he turned back to his "experiment".

"Well it sound like it's all set."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sherman, how are you?" Hawkeye made his way to the older man and they hugged warmly.

"I've been as happy as a clam." He responded cheerfully. "How have you been doing?"

Hawkeye smiled broadly at the man's way with words. "I'm doing great; I took over my dad's practice, so he's retired now. He can stay at home and drive me crazy with all his cooking experiments"

Sherman chuckled and looked at the man standing behind Hawkeye. He was amazed at the likeness between the two men. If it weren't for a few more grey hairs and aged skin, the two men would be identical. Except for the eyes, Sherman noted. Daniel's eyes were a soft grey, nothing like his son's bright blue ones.

"Speaking of the devil; this is my Father, Daniel Pierce. Dad, this is Sherman Potter."

The two men shook hands and the group began to move inside. "Who else is here?" Hawkeye asked.

"John McIntyre and Frank," Sherman answered, trying to keep a straight face. Hawkeye, however, burst out laughing at the thought of the two men together.

"I'm surprised that the house is still standing." Hawkeye commented sarcastically, still chuckling as they entered the house.

A little girl's screech greeted them as they walked in the door. Hawkeye ducked as a pillow careened past his head. Hawkeye turned around and saw Frank ducked behind the door laughing, five little girls throwing pillows towards his face. Trapper emerged from the kitchen, a pretty brunette on his arm.

"Becky, Katie, enough now." She said firmly. Two of the little girls stopped playing immediately and walked towards their parents.

"Hawkeye," Trapped smiled broadly and approached his friend. Hawkeye stuck out his hand and they shook slowly. Trapper shook his head and smiled.

"It's good to see you Hawk," he muttered quietly. Hawkeye laughed and embraced his friend.

"Good to see you too Trap."

"Hello Pierce," Hawkeye turned towards Frank and smiled slightly. Frank certainly looked different with three little girls hanging on him instead of Margaret.

"How have you been Ferret Face?" Frank glared at him, ignoring the question.

"These are my daughters, Sarah, Elaine, and Emily." Frank nodded towards each girl as he said her name. They all smiled shyly and Hawkeye bent down in front of them.

"Hey girls," Hawkeye greeted, feeling sorry for them, having Frank as their father. "How old are you?"

"I'm nine," Sarah piped up. "Elaine is six and Emily is only four." Hawkeye smiled.

"Four," he said in surprise. "Why you certainly are grown up." Emily shyly pulled her thumb out of her mouth and smiled.

There was a quick rap on the door and Mildred bustled in the room to open the door.

"Well hello Margaret," Sherman greeted. Hawkeye snickered slightly and winked at Trapper.

"Hiya Hot Lips." He greeted, walking towards her and giving her a short hug. Margaret smiled at him but said nothing. She said hello to Trapper only out of sheer politeness. Then her smile quickly faded as she noticed Frank at the back of the room.

"Margaret," he began, his voice squeaking absurdly.

"Hello Frank," Margaret sighed. Mildred began to make her way back to the kitchen and Margaret practically ran after her.


	2. Chapter 2

"How have you been Hawkeye?" Father Mulcahy asked. Hawkeye smiled and shrugged as he looked around the yard. The sun had just set and fireflies were twinkling brightly near the woods.

"I've been doing great. I like being a small town doctor even more than I thought I would." The father nodded and smiled.

"What about your father?"

Hawkeye looked up in surprise, wondering what the man meant. "What about him?"

"How is he handling you being back?" Hawkeye chuckled slightly, Mulcahy had noticed something was bothering the doctor and he had just hit the nail on the head.

"Honestly, he's driving me crazy. When I'm at work he's stopping by constantly to check up on me, and when I'm home he's never more than ten feet away." Hawkeye rolled his eyes and Mulcahy laughed.

Margaret walked out onto the porch after she head Hawkeye's last statement. "All the man needs is something else to catch his attention… or someone." She added slyly.

Hawkeye grinned devilishly, "You could be right Hot Lips." Margaret's smile vanished and she glared at the man.

"Grow up Ben." She said coldly.

"Oh its Ben now, is it?" he said, chuckling slightly. "Well you call me what you want and I'll do likewise. Where's Ferret Face?" he asked, knowing the question would upset her.

"I don't think I like what you're implying Pierce." Margaret sat down in an empty chair and Father Mulcahy cleared his throat nervously, he certainly didn't want to be in between these two people.

"Frank is putting his daughters to bed." He announced nervously.

Hawkeye smiled and looked at Margaret, he just couldn't resist. "Margaret, if you hurry maybe he can tuck you in too."

Margaret's face turned bright red as she stood up angrily. "I don't have to take this from you Pierce." She yelled before stomping inside angrily. Hawkeye laughed as Mulcahy looked at him disapprovingly.

"Maybe you should try to be a bit nicer to Frank," he suggested hopefully. "Lord knows the man is hard to befriend, but he's been through a lot since he left the 4077th."

That statement piqued Hawkeye's curiosity and he became serious. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure on the details but I know his wife died four months after he returned. A car accident I believe. He's had a tough time raising his three little girls by himself. But from what I've seen they mean an awful lot to him."

Hawkeye looked guiltily at the priest and nodded. "Well maybe I can give the little weasel a break." He smiled broadly and began to laugh. "But maybe just one prank," Hawkeye jumped up from his seat and ran inside before Mulcahy had a chance to say anything. The priest simply sat, staring into the darkness wondering how a houseful of children could make it through the week.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"BJ, I need your help." Hawkeye called to his friend. BJ looked up from where he was playing with Erin, and Frank's youngest daughter, Emily. BJ said something to the two girls before standing up and walking out to the porch.

"What's up Hawk?" BJ asked casually, leaning up against the railing.

"Have you met Mrs. Houlihan yet?" Hawkeye asked excitedly. BJ nodded, as Hawkeye rambled on. "My dad hasn't left her side since she showed up here."

BJ stared at his friend blankly. "I'm lost."

Hawkeye sighed in exasperation. "I need your help setting them up!"

At that bit of news, BJ burst out laughing. "Are you crazy? Come on Hawk, it's bad enough that you're trying to get your dad married at all. But Diane Houlihan?" BJ stopped suddenly, as Trapper joined them on the porch, laughing at what he overheard.

"Does Margaret know about you little plan?" he asked.

Hawkeye rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I'm not that crazy, she would completely flip out."

"What would I flip out about?" Margaret asked coolly as she walked outside. BJ guiltily began to walk away while Hawkeye tried to formulate an answer.

"He's trying to set your mother up with his dad." Trapped blurted, before fleeing the wrath of one very hot-tempered blonde.

Margaret's face turned white as she stared at Hawkeye. "Are you crazy?" she screeched. "Damn it Hawkeye I swear, if you…"

"Oh look!" Hawkeye gratefully cut Margaret off as he headed for the driveway. "Radar's here."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey All! I'm sorry this update took so long. I was trying to find some old letters of my Grandpa's (he was in the navy). He had some funny stories in there which I was hoping to use in this chapter. No luck though...they're probably packed away somewhere in the garage.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'll be getting more into the romance soon. It's hard for me to write romance without any (or much) drama. R&R!

-MB

----------------------

"Dinner's ready," Peg Hunicutt popped her head into the living room where most of them men were sitting. The men jumped up and began to wrestle their way outside where three large picnic tables were pushed together.

Hawkeye skillfully managed to seat his father next to Diane, but unfortunately, Margaret would have none of it. After shooting a furious glare towards Hawkeye, she scooted in between them, leaving Daniel beside Leah O'Reilly. Hawkeye rolled his eyes and leaned around Diane.

"It wouldn't kill you to cooperate," he growled.

"Oh yes it would," she replied curtly. Diane noticed something was wrong between the two and knowing her daughter's temper she certainly didn't want to be in between them.

She quickly stood up and smiled apologetically. "Oh look there's an empty seat besides Sherman."

Once she had left, Hawkeye scooted closer to Margaret and bent his head down to avoid letting any others in on their conversation.

"Why would it be such a horrible thing to let two old people be happy?"

Margaret rolled her eyes and folded her arms. "I don't have any problems with them being happy. But your father is far too much like you. But who cares, if you want to get rid of your father you can do so, but not with my mother!"

Margaret turned slightly so her back was towards Hawkeye and he did the same, idly picking at his food.

He smiled slightly as he saw Kellye seated beside Charles, chatting happily while Charles, head in hand, stared off in the distance.

His eyes began to wander and he chuckled watching Radar stare happily at the group of nurses.

Sherman Potter stood up and waved for everyone's attention. "Well folks, this is our fist meal with everyone from the four-oh- double seven." There were a few cheers and Potter held up his hands again until it quieted down.

"On our last night in Korea everyone shared what they would be doing when they came home. Well, I thought it would be nice to see if we managed to stay on track…" he looked around for a moment and smiled.

"Radar, why don't you start?" Radar was still staring at the nurses when Potter called his name. Hawkeye chuckled as Sherman called the boy's name again.

Poor Radar jumped a mile and then turned a million shades of red. "Oh, yeah, sure…" he mumbled as he stood up.

"Well I was working on our farm but we sold it and moved into town," he squeaked. "I work at a pet shop down the street."

There were a few discreet chuckles as Radar sat down in embarrassment. Frank was next and he quickly mumbled something about his private practice and sat down again, as Hawkeye choked down a comment about "practicing malpractice".

Kellye stood up next, smiling happily. "I was working in Hawaii for a while but three months ago I left the army and moved to New York." Her smile faded for a second but she quickly brought it back. "Now I work in an all-children's hospital."

Kellye sat down and a few other nurses shouted questions to her, which she quickly answered.

Charles stood up, smoothed the wrinkles out of his shirt, and cleared his throat. "For a short time after the war I held a high position at a prestigious hospital, thanks to Margaret."

Hawkeye turned his head, just in time to see Margaret grin victoriously at his acknowledgement of her help.

"However I left and I am now the resident doctor for a children's hospital." The group quieted; shocked that the former arrogant surgeon would accept a position that was obviously not highly desirable position.

Leah and Daniel both remained seated, looking towards Hawkeye who was seated the their left.

"Well, I'm still the primary physician for Crabapple Cove." He paused, and grinned broadly. "Getting to know my patients has been extremely rewarding," he laughed, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

The group laughed, all glad to see that their friend hadn't changed over the past year. Hawkeye sat down and put his hand on Margaret's back.

"Your turn Hot Lips," he mumbled. She didn't say anything and Hawkeye looked at her curiously.

"Go ahead Jessica," she whispered to the nurse on her left. Hawkeye frowned and tapped her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he whispered into her ear. Margaret whipped her head around and glared at him.

"Shut up Ben," she seethed. Hawkeye rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his food, slightly aggravated at her insistence on calling him Ben; the way she said it reminded him of a condescending teacher he had once.

----------------------

"So you were in WWI?" Sherman asked inquisitively and Daniel nodded.

"Yeah I was in the navy." He chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. "We certainly had some good times."

Sherman smiled broadly and leaned back in his chair. "I know what you mean," he mused. "What's one of the craziest things that ever happened?"

Daniel shook his head slightly. "I'm sure you all don't want to hear my old war stories." The three women, Leah, Diane, and Mildred all began to protest.

"I've heard all my husband's stories and he wasn't exactly the unruly type." She paused and gave Sherman an apologetic smile. "I'm sure your stories will be quite entertaining."

Daniel smiled in defeat and leaned back on the couch, between Diane and Leah, thinking about all the good times he shared with his friends.

"Well, one time I had to bring the mail to the ship from the mainland…"

Hawkeye stopped in the doorway and smiled as he saw Diane seated next to his father.

"Radar, I need a favor." He said, returning to the kitchen. Radar looked up from his plate of food happily; Max Klinger always seemed to be busy showing off his beautiful baby girl. Since the day before, Radar had often been on his own.

"I need you to get your mom in here." Radar frowned disappointedly.

"Aww come on Hawkeye," he whined. "She likes listening to your dad; I can't make her do anything she doesn't want to do."

Hawkeye only stared back at Radar and the boy shifted uncomfortably, before scurrying off, trying to think of some excuse.

"Benjamin Pierce!" Hawkeye groaned inwardly at the sound of Margaret's stern voice in the doorway. "I thought I told you…"

"Cool off Margaret," he said in annoyance. "You're sounding like my great aunt."

Hawkeye left her fuming, as he called Sherman and Mildred outside; saying he needed their help to settle a bet. The couple rose just as Radar entered at the other end of the room, mumbling an excuse.

Leah looked a bit disappointed about missing the end of Daniel's story but she pulled herself up anyway and left with Radar. Hawkeye smiled victoriously as Daniel stayed where he was and continued his story; his attention directed solely at Diane.


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel happily leaned back in a wicker chair on the Potter's wide, front porch. He smiled as he heard some children laughing in the backyard, he was happy to finally have some time alone.

"Daniel?" he sighed and turned his head towards the door. Leah O'Reilly popped her head out the door, an anxious look on her face.

"Oh I'm sorry," she quickly apologized. "I hadn't realized you wanted to be alone…"

"Nonsense," Daniel interrupted, quickly sitting up. As much as he liked a bit of peace and quiet he was quite chivalrous and wouldn't think twice about putting someone's comfort above his own; especially a female someone.

Leah hesitantly stepped outside and Daniel motioned to the chair across from him. "Come on have a seat."

She sat down and shyly smiled at him. "Well I was wondering if you could tell me the story about the mail."

Daniel stared at her blankly, trying to remember what she was talking about.

"The story you began earlier?" she prompted. "It sounded interesting but Walter called me out of the room and…"

"Oh of course," Daniel said, smiling happily. He loved it when people gave him an opportunity to talk about _the good 'ole days._

"Well, it was a really hot day in August and me and a couple other guys…"

Hawkeye looked out the front window and saw his father conversing with Leah and he cursed softly.

"What's up Hawk?" Trapper asked, coming in behind him.

"Look at him! He's going to sit there for hours and bore her to tears with his stupid war tales!" Hawkeye shouted dramatically. Trapper stared at his friend blankly, wondering what he was talking about.

"So what does that have to do with you?"

"Everything," Hawkeye said, throwing himself on the couch. "It means that I'll be stuck in Crabapple Cove with him for the rest of my life."

Trapper laughed and shook his head. "Sorry Hawk, I'm not following you."

"I finally managed to get Diane alone and now my dad is outside yapping about some stupid prank he pulled." He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "It's probably due to some conniving scheme of Hot Lips'." He added bitterly.

Trapper crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "First of all, Hot Lips has been in her room all morning. Secondly, you better be careful about making wisecracks about you dad's stories. That could very well be you someday; bragging about how you strung the head nurses' underwear up the flagpole."

Hawkeye laughed heartily. "Touché."

* * *

Radar sighed and picked himself up off the tree stump. He had been watching some of the kids play but they had decided it was too hot and had been inside for more than an hour. He made his way to the back door but paused when he heard voices inside.

"What seems to be the trouble Charles?" Potter asked softly. Radar peered through the kitchen window and saw Charles shake his head solemnly.

"I just got off the phone with my sister; I can't really discuss any details but she needs a place to stay so I have to go."

Sherman sighed and nodded. "Well I suppose that's it then. Unless…" the old man raised his brows hopefully. "Is there a chance I could convince you to have her stay here for a bit?"

* * *

Hawkeye knocked gently on Margaret's door and listened quietly for a response.

"Mildred please, I've told you a hundred times I'm perfectly alright."

Hawkeye smiled slightly. "Well, let's make it one hundred and one."

He heard her cross the room swiftly and then she jerked the door open. "What do you want?" she asked crisply.

"I wanted to see if you would…" Margaret's eyebrows rose as she looked behind Hawkeye. He turned and was very surprised to see Charles standing there.

"Margaret I wondered if I could speak with you a moment." He requested gruffly. Margaret smiled slightly and nodded, while Charles looked at Hawkeye in discomfort.

"Privately?" he added. Margaret snorted and held her door open for him while shooting in icy glare towards Hawkeye.

"I suppose I'll speak to you later." Margaret said coolly. Hawkeye was about to come back with a flippant retort but Margaret shut the door firmly in his face. He shrugged, pretending not to care and walked downstairs. He smiled mischievously as he saw BJ on the couch, his arm wrapped casually around Peg's shoulders.

"Hey Beej, guess who's in Margaret's room?"

* * *

"I still don't see why you're so anxious to be away from your Father." Kellye asked Hawkeye quietly. Hawk shrugged and leaned back into the couch.

"I probably seem like a real jerk, don't I?" he asked, chuckling to himself. Kellye smiled shyly and shrugged.

"No it's not that, it's just…"

"It's okay; I am being a bit of a jerk." Hawkeye sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Don't get me wrong I love my dad, but it gets old having him hovering over me constantly. He's worse than a mother hen."

Kellye giggled slightly and Hawkeye smiled at the girl's sweetness.

"So you just want a little space?" Hawkeye nodded and Kellye frowned in confusion. "Then why don't you just move out?"

"It's not that easy. He's been really lonely ever since my mom died and I don't want him to feel any worse."

Kellye smiled and put her hand on top of his. "You're not being a jerk. I think it's sweet what you're trying to do. Although…" she paused and blushed slightly.

"Although I don't know why anyone in their right mind would want to be connected with Margaret any more than necessary."

Hawkeye looked at her in puzzlement and she giggled again. "Oh come on Hawkeye; don't you get it? If your scheme works out, Margaret will be your step-sister."

* * *

Wow, Margaret as a sister...that's a scary thought! Ha, soooo. In the next chapter Hawkeye is going to try to multitask... Not only is he trying to take on the challenge of setting up his father but another couple as well! Muahaha. And...a third couple will be hinted at, but lucky for them I think I'll keep them away from Hawkeye's "help"...Thanks so much to all my reviewers!


	5. Chapter 5

Radar looked up from his comic book as a taxi drove down the long gravel driveway, blowing up a small cloud of dust behind it. It pulled to a stop and Radar tossed his comic book down in the grass behind him as he watched Charles step out and run around to the other side of the cab, opening the door for a young woman.

"Oh gee," he whispered, when he caught a good look at the girl's face. Radar though she was the prettiest girl he had ever laid eyes on, she had rich chestnut brown hair, and large hazel eyes set above a small, button shaped nose and plump lips. Charles wrapped his arm around her slender frame and led her towards the house.

As Charles opened the door for the young woman she happened to glance towards the oak tree Radar was leaning against. She looked at him curiously and then smiled at him before Charles ushered her inside.

"Hey Chuckles!" Hawkeye yelled from the couch when Charles and the young woman walked inside. "I see you finally bought yourself a wife!" Hawkeye joked, acknowledging the pretty girl with a large smile.

"I don't know why you bothered," Trapper chimed in. "I'm sure Margaret would have been glad to fill the position for free!" Louise punched her husband playfully in the ribs while Margaret blushed and shot the two men an angry glare.

Charles sighed and tolerantly smiled as he cleared his throat. ""Ladies," he addressed the two women in the room and then the two men. "And children, I would like to introduce you to my sister, Honoria."

Hawkeye smiled broadly and jumped up from the couch. "You're _single _sister?" he asked curiously as he approached them.

"Good grief Ben; could you be any more obvious?" Margaret chastised.

"Yes, Margaret Elizabeth, I believe I could." He said lightly. "Let me try." He looked towards Honoria and smiled.

"You're gorgeous, I'm gorgeous; how about a date?" Hawkeye could hear Margaret snort in disgust and Trapper trying to keep himself from laughing.

Honoria looked at him with distaste and then looked up at Charles nervously. Charles took the hint and picked her suitcase up from the floor.

"Let me show you where you'll be staying."

Once the two siblings had left the room, Margaret and Trapper began snickering loudly. Hawkeye turned around and saw tears rolling down Trapper's cheeks. Louise was looking very amused, and Margaret was looking very pleased at Honoria's obvious dislike of Hawkeye.

"You're gorgeous," Trapper began, mimicking Hawkeye's voice. "I'm conceited and old enough to be your father; let's get married!"

Hawkeye mumbled something under his breath and walked out of the room, the threesome's laughter chasing after him.

* * *

"Hey Margaret," Hawkeye called. Margaret crossed her arms and walked over to him. 

"What is it? I promised Mildred I would help with lunch."

"Has she said anything to you?"

"Mildred?" Margaret asked in confusion. Hawkeye rolled his eyes.

"Honoria, you know, Miss Prim and Proper?"

Margaret smiled slightly. "As much as I hate to admit it, I think you're right. She's a real snob; even worse than Charles, if that's possible."

Hawkeye nodded, "I thought as much." He mumbled.

"After Charles brought her to my room I thought I would help her unpack. She got really defensive and wouldn't let me anywhere near her things. On top of that, she refused to say more than two words to me!"

Margaret sighed angrily and shook her head. "I don't know why I'm telling you this," she mumbled. "It's just making me mad all over again."

* * *

"Hawkeye, can I talk to you?" Radar called from outside. Hawkeye looked down at his cards and sighed, he didn't have a good hand anyway." 

"I'm out." He grumbled, tossing the cards down on the table. "What's up Radar?" He asked as he crossed the large porch.

"Can we go somewhere else?" the young boy asked nervously.

Hawkeye nodded and Radar led him towards the Potter's large barn at the back of their property. Radar sat on a fence post and Hawkeye lazily leaned up against it.

"Who is she?" Radar whispered. Hawkeye looked around them and seeing no one looked blankly back at Radar.

"Who's who?"

"The girl," he hissed; his voice still above a whisper. "The one Charles brought back."

Hawkeye laughed loudly and shook his head. "Sorry Radar, that's Charles' sister, Honoria. She's very pretty but she's even more arrogant than Charles." Radar looked disappointedly at the ground and sighed.

"You sure?" he asked suspiciously. Hawkeye put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"All the women have tried to talk to her and she's a real snob."

"How do you know?" Radar asked, anger showing in his voice. "How do you know she's not just shy?"

"Prove me wrong!" Hawkeye held his hands up in surrender. "Don't get mad at me, I'm just telling you what everyone says." Hawkeye shook his head and walked back to the house.

Radar watched him for a moment before jumping off the fence and heading inside the barn.

"Hey Sophie," Radar greeted the pretty mare in front of him. Shortly after returning from Korea Sherman bought himself a young filly, and named it after his beloved mare.

Radar picked up a brush and began to stroke the animal's silky coat, talking to her softly. He stopped suddenly as he heard something from the corner of the barn. He shrugged it off as just being a cat, but he frowned when a few moments later he could have sworn he heard someone sniffling.

Radar placed the brush back on its hook and shuffled slowly to the opposite corner of the barn. He peeked inside the last stall, and blushed when he saw Honoria seated in a clean pile of hay, a small grey kitten on her lap. He was about to leave when he noticed her puffy, red eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, the girl's head jerking upward at the sound of his voice. She glared angrily at him, but Radar ignored it.

"That's a cute kitten," he said, kneeling down beside her in the straw and scratching the kitten's ears gently.

He looked up at her and smiled shyly. "I'm Walter, but everyone calls me Radar."

The young woman smiled, obviously unsure of how to act.

"So do live with Charles?" Radar asked sociably. His mouth dropped open in dismay as she began to sniffle again, large tears rolling own her cheeks.

"Gee, I'm sorry. What I'd say?"

She shook her head wildly and she wiped away her tears. "No, I ddd...don't ll…live with him."

"Oh," Radar leaned against the wall of the stall and cleared his throat nervously. "Do you like animals?" he asked brightly, hoping to cheer her up.

Honoria smiled and nodded.

"Me and my mom used to live on a farm, we had a lot of animals, but we had to sell them all when we moved." Radar watched curiously as she chewed her lip nervously.

"I dd…d…don't hhhave any animals."

"You don't have to be embarrassed." Radar stated simply at her obvious stutter.

Honoria blushed and Radar stood up, holding his hand out to help her. "Wanna get some lemonade, Honoria?"

She smiled and accepted his help, brushing bits of hay off her green dress. "C…ccall m…me Nori?"

Radar smiled and nodded and began to walk back towards the house, never letting go of her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello Janelle," Hawkeye greeted cheerfully, extremely happy to find the woman alone. Janelle smiled and nodded towards him.

"Why aren't you with the rest of the group?" she asked politely.

"And miss talking with you?" He replied in mock horror. Janelle smiled indulgently and patted the seat beside her.

"Alright Benjamin, take a seat."

"It's Hawkeye, only my enemies call me Benjamin." He laughed, but then realized a bit too late that Margaret had been calling him Benjamin of late. He shrugged apologetically as Janelle frowned.

"Well, my enemies and patronizing young women." Janelle seemed to accept this and she leaned backwards into the couch.

"So what was it that you seem so anxious to talk to me about, Hawkeye?"

He smiled slyly as he sat down beside her. "Do I need a reason to talk with a beautiful woman?"

Janelle tried her hardest to keep a straight face but she couldn't resist a small, embarrassed smile at the young man's boldness. "What is it you want?" she asked again.

Hawkeye chuckled and shrugged. "Alright, you win. I wanted to see if you wanted to have dinner with me and my father tonight."

Janelle stared at him in shock. "Dinner… but what about the others?"

"I think they can spare my father's culinary skills for one night." Hawkeye smiled casually, but his mind was racing. He couldn't think of any other way to get his father alone with this woman, if this didn't work…

"Alright," she relented. "That sounds nice. What time should I be ready?"

* * *

Hawkeye walked down the narrow hallway, whistling happily to himself. He made his way outside and leaned up against the house lazily, watching the majority of the group, seated around three picnic tables, laughing over old memories, and old jokes.

Even Charles seemed to be enjoying himself. He was seated between Kellye and Margaret his arms around both women and he looked extremely pleased with himself.

Hawkeye jumped as Soon-Le and Klinger walked up beside him.

"What are you doin' over here?" Klinger asked, his little girl cradled in his left arm.

Hawkeye grinned and inconspicuously scooted away from the child. "I'm celebrating!" he announced in a hushed whisper.

Soon-Le frowned in confusion. "I don't understand. If you are celebrating why are you whispering?"

Hawkeye smiled at her simple way of stating things. "Because if Margaret found out about my master plan she would most certainly strangle me."

Klinger grinned and Soon-Le giggled. "It sound like a good plan," Max joked. "What are you doing?"

Hawkeye smiled and shrugged. "I can't say anything quite yet, but just wait until tomorrow."

* * *

Margaret looked up as she heard the back door of the house open. Hawkeye came out and grinned. Margaret blushed, realizing Charles's arm was still around her shoulders. He leaned against the house, idly watching the group; she wondered why he still distanced himself from them all.

She watched with a detached interest as Klinger and Soon-Le began talking to him. She heard Charles mutter something and she turned to look at him curiously. She followed his gaze and noticed Honoria and Radar, sitting in the middle of the field, laughing over some unknown joke.

She reached for Charles' hand, resting on her shoulder, and she squeezed it gently. "It's going to be fine Charles." She whispered reassuringly. He looked at her in surprise and Margaret shrugged.

"I know you two are close, but Radar's a good kid." Margaret had leaned her head down, whispering softly. She knew Charles didn't want anyone to know just how much he cared for his sister. For some reason the man seemed to dislike people knowing he was human.

He nodded, gruffly agreeing with her.

"Aww, you're crooning some disgusting, rhyming drabble into in his ear now," Hawkeye jeered, as he sat down beside them at the table. "How sweet, Margaret."

Charles turned a deep shade of red and immediately removed his arm from both women's shoulders. Margaret however, glared at Hawkeye before jumping up and seating herself at the other end of the table. Hawkeye and Charles simply stared at each other for a moment before Edith Baker joined the table and Hawkeye eagerly turned his attention upon her.

"So, Sherman told me you almost had to leave us." Charles jumped at the gentle voice behind him. He turned and smiled politely at Kellye who was watching him intently.

"Yes, I had… er, family business to attend to, but it has been temporarily resolved." Charles straightened his shoulders a bit, seemingly forbidding Kellye to ask anymore about it.

The young girl shrank back for a moment, intimidated by Charles' demanding demeanor. She glanced into his eyes, and for a split second she thought she saw a flicker of sadness pass over his face.

"Is it anything you want to talk about?" she asked sincerely. Charles looked at her in shock, he thought he had frightened her but she still seemed concerned. He hesitated before shaking his head firmly.

"No, everything is quite alright." He stated resolutely. Kellye shrugged and smiled sweetly.

"Alright, but if you want to talk, I'm free anytime."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Radar asked curiously, biting into a juicy, granny smith apple.

Honoria got up on her knees and began to dress off her, cheery yellow dress. "I ss…should gg…go."

Radar grabbed her hand quickly. "Aww, please stay? Don't pay any attention to him." He argued, realizing Honoria was uncomfortable with the stares she kept receiving from her brother.

"He's mm...my bbb…bbrother Radar. I love him and I dd…don't want to mm…make him mmm…mad."

"Aw shucks, he won't be mad. Sit down, you haven't even finished eating."

Honoria smiled at this. "Ww…well extra ff…ffood won't be a problem."

Radar blushed and frowned as Honoria laughed.

"Do you have any other brothers or sisters?" Radar asked as Honoria sat back down. She shook her head and nervously began to twist her fingers. She looked towards Charles and sighed deeply.

"I tt…think he's fff…falling in love." Honoria said quietly. Radar looked up in surprise.

"With who?"

Honoria shook her head and smiled. "He ww…wouldn't like it if I sssaid anything."

"Well alright, but why does that make you sad?"

Honoria looked over at him, blinking furiously to keep herself from crying.

"If hh…he gets mmm…married I'll bb…be all alone."

Radar's eyes widened and he took a nervous breath as Honoria began to sniffle quietly. "Aw, don't cry Nori." The boy put a gentle hand on her shoulder as she quickly wiped at her tears.

"I'm no gg…good at getting pp…people to like me. Everyone likes you, but I gg…get so n…nervous around pp…people."

"You shouldn't be nervous." Radar replied simply. He picked up another apple and rubbed it on his sleeve before handing it to her. "You're sweet, everyone should like you."

Honoria bit into the apple and smiled shyly. "Nn…no, you're s…ssweet." She quickly leaned over and pecked him on the lips before standing up and running back towards the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Diane Houlihan stood anxiously at the front of the large Italian restaurant, desperately wishing that she had declined Hawkeye's offer. She looked at her watch for what seemed the thousandth time, as she tugged anxiously at her dress.

"Diane!" her head jerked up and she saw Daniel Pierce jogging towards her. "Sorry I'm late," he apologized breathlessly. "I was waiting on Hawkeye; he finally said he would catch up soon."

Diane smiled and looked at the ground uncomfortably. Daniel held out his arm, offering to escort her inside, but Diane ignored him and nervously walked inside ahead of him.

Almost twenty minutes later, Daniel found himself awkwardly staring at the woman opposite him. Hawkeye still hadn't arrived and Daniel could not engage Diane in any sort of conversation. It wasn't that he hadn't tried, just the opposite, he had completely exhausted his mind trying to come up with a subject that would entertain, but Diane had always responded to his questions or stories with the fewest possible words she could manage.

"Excuse me sir," a waitress approached the table. "Are you Dr. Pierce?" Daniel nodded and sighed, he had a pretty idea of what she was about to tell him.

"Another Dr Pierce just called, he said he's sorry but he's not going to be able to make it."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Daniel saw Diane flinch. He thanked the waitress and then leaned back in his chair.

"Do you want to go ahead and order?" Diane nodded silently and he handed his menu to the waitress.

"I'll take your rib-eye steak, please."

She nodded compliantly as she took down his order. "What sides do you want?"

Daniel smiled and licked his lips. "I think I'll take the mashed potatoes, the French fries, and you." He stated firmly.

The waitress blushed slightly and looked at him strangely. Daniel winked and she giggled slightly as she turned her attention to Diane.

"What can I get for you ma'm?"

Diane straightened her back stoically, obviously displeased with Daniel's joke. "I'll have a plain salad, no dressing and three lemon wedges."

Daniel chuckled cynically as the waitress walked away.

"Is something wrong?" she barked. Daniel looked at her in surprise, it was the longest sentence he had heard from her all night.

"Nothing's wrong," he replied, a bit annoyed with her tone of voice. "I just thought that since we're at a nice restaurant that you would order something other than rabbit food."

Diane's eyes narrowed to small slits, reminding Daniel of Hawkeye's description of Margaret's tantrums.

Daniel sighed and scanned the crowded restaurant. He was surprised how full it was for such a small town. As he was smiling at a pretty young woman, he happened to notice a familiar face.

"Leah!" he called happily, waving wildly to catch her attention. Leah looked up from the take-out menu and smiled. She made her way over and Daniel stood politely.

Her smile faded slightly as she saw Diane. "Oh I'm sorry," she said to the woman, "I didn't realize I was interrupting…"

"No!" Daniel and Diane both cried in unison.

Leah looked at the pair in confusion and Daniel quickly put a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't you join us?" he invited. "Hawkeye was supposed to be here, but he couldn't make it."

Leah was about to decline, but the pleading in look in both Daniel and Diane's eyes made her think twice.

"All right, I suppose I could stay, although I only came for some ice cream."

"Nonsense," Daniel said, pulling a chair out for her. "You have to stay for dinner."

Leah smiled and nodded as a waitress hurried over. "Do you need another menu?" she asked.

Leah shook her head and smiled sweetly. "That's alright, do have any lasagna?"

"Of course," the waitress replied happily, she found this woman much more pleasant then Diane.

"Do you want anything with that?"

"Ummm," Leah licked her lips and shrugged guiltily, "Do you have any mozzarella sticks?"

The waitress smiled and walked off, as Leah shrugged apologetically.

"Italian food is a rather large weakness of mine," she laughed. Diane smiled slightly saying nothing as Daniel laughed placing his hand on top of Leah's.

"I think we'll get along very well," he joked. "I make the world's best Italian food. Hawkeye always told me I should give up medicine and open a restaurant."

"Why don't you?" Leah said it jokingly, but Daniel's smile faded.

"I've been thinking about it actually. There's really not enough people in Crab Apple Cove for two Doctors; I've been thinking about giving my practice over to Ben."

"Oh I would love to be able to do nothing but cook for a living," Leah sighed happily. "But I'm afraid there isn't enough time in the day after I finish work to even cook a simple meal."

Daniel smiled and nodded," I know how that is," he said sincerely. He looked behind Leah and smiled as he saw the waitress returning with three plates of food.

She sat a sizzling steak in front of Daniel along with his two sides; he looked up at her and winked. "Hey, I'm missing something!"


	8. Chapter 8

Hawkeye tied his bathrobe loosely around his body as he stepped out of the foggy bathroom. He glanced at the old grandfather clock in the hallway and he smiled victoriously as he realized his father and Diane must almost be through with dinner.

"Hey, slow down, Hot Lips." He called out as Margaret narrowly missed colliding with him as she rounded the corner, coming out of the den. Hawkeye laughed and grabbed onto her arm.

"Let go of me," she hissed. Hawkeye let go of her arm but not before he had seen wet trails of tears running down her cheeks.

Hawkeye peeked into the den, wondering what had upset her. Charles was seated beside Kellye, both chatting happily about various plays they had seen.

"Was Margaret just in here?" he asked. Hawkeye waited for a reply but he was completely ignored. He cleared his throat loudly and Kellye jerked and then blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry, Hawkeye, I didn't here you come in." she giggled.

Hawkeye smiled slightly and shrugged. "Did Margaret just leave?"

Charles frowned as he thought about it and Kellye nodded. "Yeah, I think she was in here for a while," Kellye decided. "But she didn't say very much."

Hawkeye chuckled, knowing Margaret probably couldn't have gotten a word in edgewise once Kellye began discussing Charles' beloved Boston.

"Okay, well thanks," he smiled his thanks and walked back into the hall.

"I wonder why he wants Margaret," Kellye pondered aloud. Charles grunted cynically.

"He probably wants to torment the poor woman, and flaunt the fact that her mother is out to dinner with Daniel Pierce."

Kellye's face lit up and she covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing. "Oh that's so cute!" she giggled.

Charles rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Hardly; I think it's disgusting that two mature adults should behave as if they were no more than twenty years of age."

Kellye sighed, admonishing him with a gentle shake of her head. "Oh Charles, what ever was it that made you so stern?" she questioned with a smile.

Charles raised his eyebrows in surprise; he wasn't sure how he should answer her question. He sighed and smiled back at the girl. "I suppose it was just that I grew up and… well you must understand… it's just that my father…" Charles tilted his head slightly and shrugged. He was at a loss for what to say, and that was a situation he was very uncomfortable with.

Kellye reached out and placed a soft hand on top of his and smiled encouragingly. Charles found himself ignoring her question completely as he studied her face. He had never really looked at her before. Her deep, soft, brown eyes had him completely mesmerized.

"My father," he shook his head to clear his mind of his inappropriate thoughts. "My father is a very unforgiving man." He said bitterly. Kellye looked at the man before her in shock, she had never heard him show that much dislike of anyone before. It wasn't what he said, but the expression on his face when he spoke of his father was almost frightening.

* * *

Hawkeye slowly made his way towards Margaret's room as he tried to decide why she was so upset. She had obviously been trying to talk with Kellye and Charles but then something had upset her.

He stopped suddenly as a wide grin crept across his face. He turned around and hurried back to the den. H poked his head inside and smiled.

"Hey Chuckles I need to talk to you for a minute." Charles looked up, extremely annoyed for being interrupted. Kellye jumped up, saying something about being needed in the kitchen and scurried out.

"Hey, Charles, I need to ask a favor." Hawkeye tried his hardest to look enormously worried. Charles seemed open to allowing him continue, perhaps it was because Hawkeye genuinely seemed upset over something.

"Margaret just got a phone call from her mother. My dad just got himself into a pile of trouble at the restaurant."

"What happened?" Charles questioned suspiciously.

Hawkeye sighed and looked at the ground. "Diane said something about him ordering a bottle of scotch."

Charles groaned and rolled his eyes. "Like father like son," he muttered. Hawkeye had to struggle to keep himself from smiling victoriously; Charles really was buying this bull.

"Listen, Charles, the manager won't let me take my dad home until someone pays for the damages." He smiled guiltily and shrugged. "I don't have that kind of money."

Charles raised his eyebrows. "Good god, how much damage is there?"

"Seven hundred and thirty-nine dollars; that's including the food and scotch."

Charles whistled and shook his head in disbelief. "I'll pay you back just as soon as I can get the money together…"

Charles stoically raised his hand. "Say no more Pierce, I'll write you a check."

Hawkeye smiled gratefully but hesitated slightly. "Uh, there's something else." Hawkeye looked as if he didn't want to continue, but had to.

"They won't accept your written check unless you are there to personally verify it."

Charles sighed and nodded. "Very well, I'll get dressed."

* * *

Wow! What on earth is Hawkeye up to? lol. Confusment ensues... You shall see... he has a very twisted mind. I'll try and update as soon as I get a few reviews!

Major-Baby


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh come on, Nori." Radar pleaded. Honoria shook her head resolutely.

"No, Radar, I'll ttt…told you, they aa…all hate mmm…me."

Radar crossed his arms and stared at her. "You'll just be making a pie." He stated firmly. Honoria sighed and looked as if she was about to cry.

Radar walked over to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "Oh it'll be okay. They can't possibly hate you, they don't even know you."

He walked towards the kitchen, keeping a firm grip on the girl's shoulders. Honoria sighed sadly, and smiled.

"TT…thank you, Radar." She said sweetly.

"Go on," he urged. Honoria compliantly turned and walked inside the busy kitchen, where the conversation between the women instantly stopped.

"Can I help you?" Mildred asked politely.

"Ccc…can I hhelp?" Honoria stuttered in embarrassment.

"We really don't have anything you can do," Peg replied warily. Honoria looked at the floor, feeling incredibly stupid and wanting to cry. Soon-Le chewed at her lips nervously, realizing that the other woman didn't seem to want the girl to stay. Kellye looked at the other three in exasperation.

"Well, we don't have anything planned for dessert yet, do you think you could manage that?" she asked cheerily.

Honoria looked up and smiled gratefully. "Apple ppp…pie?"

Kellye grinned and stood up from the small kitchen table. "That sounds great, why don't I help you get the apples from the cellar?"

Once the two girls were outside, Kellye smiled apologetically. "It's not that they don't like you." She said bluntly, causing Honoria to blush hotly. "It's just that you never talk to them, so they don't know what to think about you."

"I ggguess I'm qqq…quiet."

"Or embarrassed?" Kellye asked knowingly. Honoria smiled uncomfortably and shrugged. Kellye lifted the heavy door to the cellar and the two girls stepped inside, heading towards the corner, where the Potter's had stacked bushels of juicy red apples. Kellye grabbed at one handle and Honoria the other. As the two women awkwardly began to carry the basket back to the stairs they heard Sherman's voice up above, muttering about kids tripping over the doors and getting hurt. They looked up just in time to see the heavy doors slam shut.

* * *

Hawkeye knocked hesitantly on Margaret's door and jumped back as the door flew open. "What do you want?"

Hawkeye instantly began to act nervous, hoping Margaret would buy the act as easily as Charles had.

It worked and Margaret's face softened considerably. "What's wrong?" She watched Hawkeye closely, he seemed upset about something, but there was something else. Even though all of his body language was screaming out that he was dreading telling her something, there was a distinctive twinkle in his eyes that she couldn't place.

"My father just called. He was wondering if you could come down to pick up your mother."

Margaret frowned and her eyes flashed angrily. "I can't believe you sent them out on a date! What the…"

"She's drunk." Hawkeye interrupted quietly. Margaret's eyes widened as Hawkeye continued.

"She needs a ride home. My dad would drive her, but he says he's had one too many himself."

Margaret closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. It wouldn't help anything to strangle the man in front of her, although it would feel awfully good.

She opened her eyes and sighed heavily. "I'll get dressed."

* * *

"So how many years older is Charles than you?" Kellye shivered slightly and rubbed her hands over her arms. Even though it was July, the dank cellar was quite chilly.

Honoria sighed and walked down the few steps and sat beside Kellye wearily. She had been pushing against the heavy doors for almost ten minutes to no avail. She sighed in defeat and then looked over at Kellye.

"He's ff…fourteen years old...der than I am."

"Wow," Kellye raised her eyebrows in shock. "But you two still seem very close." She commented.

Honoria sighed and smiled slightly. "We are."

Kellye picked up an apple and bit into it, looking towards Honoria curiously. "So why did you come?"

Honoria blushed hotly and shook her head. "I jj…just nn…needed a place to stay," she mumbled.

Kellye smiled and placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Did something happen?" she asked, genuine concern etched onto her face.

Honoria's eyes filled with tears and she began to blink furiously. "Um, tt…there was just ss…some pp…problems with mm…my parents."

Kellye smiled encouragingly and patted the girl's back. "It'll be okay; you have Charles."

Honoria smiled and nodded. "I'd bb…be mm…miserable without him." Honoria sighed and looked directly at Kellye, just in time to see a strange look pass over the woman's face.

"Ww…what's wrrrong?"

Kellye smiled in embarrassment, surprised that Honoria had sensed her change of attitude. "Nothing, I'm fine." She said a bit too quickly.

Honoria smiled smugly and leaned forward. "So how ll…long did you work with my b…brother?"

Kellye blushed hotly, realizing what Honoria was thinking. "About two years," she answered abruptly.

Honoria grinned broadly. "Alright, I'll tt…tell you what ww…went on with mm…my parents if you tt…tell me how you feel about mm…my bb…brother."

Kellye rolled her eyes, hoping she could get Honoria to forget about half of that deal. "Only if you go first."

"I gg...got mad at mm…my father's bb…business associate and yelled at hh…him. Tt…the man criticized mm…my father ll…later for not tt…teaching me mm…manners properly, and tt…then for not tt…teaching me tto speak properly."

Kellye's mouth dropped open in shock. She let out a small cry of exasperation and crossed her arms, tightly, waiting for Honoria to explain further.

"Mm…my father told me tt…that if he couldn't trust mm…my behavior in ff…front of guests tt…then I was no longer wwwelcomed at his hh…home. Sso I cc…called Charles and hh…he brought mm…me here."

Kellye wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders and squeezed her shoulders gently. "I'm glad he did."

* * *

Yeah so I wanted to get the point across that Charles' dad is a complete jerk. I did a good job right? lol. I hope everyone liked the chapter. It is going to have to satisfy you for a while. I really don't have time to type up stories right now. Maybe after thankgiving.


	10. Chapter 10

I know I said no more chapter until Turkey day, but I had some extra time on my hands so I wnet ahead and wrote this... besides, I didn't think you would mind. lol. Enjoy!

Oh, P.S. I was rereading this story and I realized I had completeley forgoten about Frank. So I tried my best to put him back into the story. In case you have forgotten what I wrote about him... Four months before the reunion, his wife died, leaving him responsible for his three girls, who seem pretty attacthced to their daddy. Just in case you were wondering about his character switch... (which I might have overdone a bit; but could be better for great insight on Margaret?)

* * *

Diane sighed loudly as Daniel entered into, yet another, story about his hometown. Diane was bored to tears and she had no idea how Leah could sit there and act so interested.

"It's getting late," she said abruptly. "I'm going to head back to the farm."

Leah looked at the clock on the wall in shock; they had been there for almost three hours.

"Oh, goodness it is late," she agreed as she stood up. Daniel quickly rose and helped Leah on with her jacket, he turned to Diane next but the woman was already halfway to the door.

"Shall I walk you back to your car?" Daniel asked.

Leah shook her head and smiled politely. "No thank you. I walked to town, just in case Walter needed the car."

"You walked?" Daniel's mouth dropped open in shock. "In that case, you, my lady, are far greater than I am. I never walk any more than absolutely necessary."

Leah chuckled and shrugged. "I like walking, although it is getting rather chilly out." She hinted.

Daniel laughed loudly and placed his hand on her shoulder, guiding her towards his car. "My carriage awaits you, your highness."

* * *

Just as Diane reached her car she realized she had forgotten her purse at the table. She groaned and headed back, colliding with Charles as she walked through the door. She glared at him in annoyance but to her surprise Charles placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. 

"I really am sorry that your evening had to end like this," he said solemnly. Diane stared at him blankly, thinking he had lost his mind.

"I talked to Pierce," he began but he was harshly interrupted as Margaret crashed through the glass doors, looking furious.

Margaret's face turned white as she saw her mother looking perfectly sober and conversing with Charles. Daniel was no where to be seen.

"What the hell is going on?" she seethed as she approached the two.

"Watch your mouth, Margaret." Diane replied crisply. "And I have no idea what you're talking about; or you Dr. Winchester," she flashed an annoyed glance at Charles and then at her daughter. "Dr. Pierce and I had a simple dinner along with Leah; now I'm tired and I would like to go to bed. So, if you'll excuse me…" Diane pushed her way past the two dumbfounded adults and headed outside.

A waiter approached the two and smiled courteously. "Are you Dr. Winchester and Miss Houlihan?" The pair nodded and the waiter picked up two menus. "Then please follow me; Dr. Benjamin Pierce had reserved a table for the two of you."

* * *

Hawkeye walked outside smiling in satisfaction, everything was going just beautifully. He sat down in one of the many rocking chairs scattered across the front porch, contentedly watching the fireflies twinkle by the woods. 

After a moment, Frank walked outside, not even noticing Hawkeye. He leaned up against the railing, staring up at the bright stars.

"Trying to predict the future, Frank?" Hawkeye asked while laughing.

Frank jerked his head around and sighed. "Oh, it's you," his tone seeming strangely melancholy to Hawkeye.

"What's the matter, Frank, aren't you glad to see me?" Hawkeye asked, feigning disappointment.

"Oh sure," the man said distractedly. Hawkeye had barely said two words to his former enemy in the past three days. But he had noticed Frank seemed strangely detached and uninterested in the activities of the group.

"What's going on, Frank?"

Frank sat down across from him and shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about," his voice had begun to take on a bit of its old whine.

Hawkeye shook his head and sighed. He wasn't sure where he was going with this, but he felt he had to try. "I heard your wife died," he prompted.

Frank straightened up and glared. "Oh yeah, what's it to you?" he grumbled defensively.

Hawkeye was just about to say something back to the man; an insult was just spilling off the tip off his tongue. But instead he swallowed his words and looked Frank straight in the eye.

"It must be really tough, raising three little girls all on your own I mean." Hawkeye waited for Frank's reaction and he wasn't disappointed. The look on Frank's face was one of complete shock. _Was Hawkeye actually sympathizing with him?_

"Well, yeah I guess. But I love my girls and it makes me happy when I get to be around them." Frank smiled slightly and Hawkeye stared at the man in shock. He didn't think he had ever heard Frank talking like a mature adult before.

Hawkeye chuckled rather nervously; he wasn't used to having conversations like this with Frank. "Well, unfortunately I believe Margaret will be taken soon," he joked, trying to lighten up the conversation and get their positions back to normal.

Frank only shook his head. He realized what Hawkeye was doing and he was far too tired and fed up with his expected character to please the other man.

"Margaret is an amazing woman," he said quietly. "But if you're referring to some relationship with Charles I think you're wrong."

Hawkeye smiled, thinking he knew what Frank was implying. "Oh so you think she is still in love with you?" he asked facetiously.

Frank chuckled at this, his calm attitude frustrating Hawkeye immensely. "No, Margaret doesn't love me. She never did. She only wanted someone to love her, which unfortunately I tried a bit too hard to do. A man like me can't love someone like her. She needs someone with just as much spirit and passion as she has; not only romantically speaking but with life in general. That's why I think you're wrong I trying to set her up with Charles. Because he just might fall in love with her and if he ever asked her to marry him she would probably say yes, even if she didn't love him. That's her problem, she wants to be loved and she'll put all other feelings aside if she can just be sure she'll be loved."

Hawkeye's mouth was hanging open in shock. He couldn't believe that this intelligent insight was coming out of the mouth of Frank Burns. He swore he had to be dreaming.

"Jeez Frank, you have changed." He muttered.

Frank stood up, dusting off his pants. "For the better, I hope." He replied seriously before walking back inside.

Hawkeye exhaled deeply and leaned back into the rocking chair causing it to thump loudly against the wall. He though about what Frank had just said and he realized he was right. Hawkeye shook his head in disbelief. Had the death of his wife really caused that big of a change in the man?

"Ah, Margaret," Hawkeye sighed again. Putting the puzzle of Frank aside, Hawkeye let his thoughts drift over Margaret. He set her up with Charles, thinking she was in love with him. After all, he had seen her running out of the den, crying because Charles was in there with Kellye. Or had he been mistaken? Was there a different reason she had been crying?

Hawkeye shook off his doubts and stood up. What was the matter with him? Since when had Frank ever been right about anything? Hawkeye laughed at himself for allowing Frank's thought to sway him so drastically. He walked inside, searching for someone to congratulate him on a match well made.


	11. Chapter 11

Ya! I updated! Sorry it took so long but I've been ridiculously busy... I'm not used to being out of the house this much. Anyway, I hope you like it!!!

* * *

Honoria smiled gratefully at her new friend. "I'm gg-glad I'm here tt-too," she replied.

Kellye smiled and hugged the girl again. "Of course you are; if you hadn't come you never would have met our favorite little psychic.

Honoria blushed hotly and tried to frown. "I haven't t-the s-slightest idea what you're t-talking about." She stated resolutely.

Kellye laughed and stood up, attempting to stretch slightly in the crowded cellar.

"It's your t-turn," Honoria grinned and patted the space beside her on the stairs.

Kellye sighed and returned to her seat. "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." Her words mocking Honoria's latest statement.

"A d-deal's a deal," Honoria argued. "I t-told you about my p-parents and now it's your t-turn."

Kellye smiled reluctantly and shrugged. "Charles is a nice guy; not nearly as pompous as I thought he was when I was with him in Korea."

Honoria nodded encouragingly and Kellye laughed flippantly. "Oh come on, Nori," she said, using the nickname she had heard Radar using quite often. "I like Charles, and we happen to like a lot of the same things but that doesn't mean that we are anything more than friends."

"Yeah r-right," Honoria's smile widened as she crossed her arms. "You're t-telling m-me that you d-don't like him as m-more t-than a friend, but your r-red face is t-telling me otherwise."

Kellye's blush deepened even more and she shrugged. "Alright fine, you win, I like the guy. He acts like a bear but inside he's as soft as mush." Kellye sighed and she crossed her arms. "But I still say we're no more than friends."

Honoria leaned up against Kellye comfortingly. "So you ad-dmit that you l-love him, b-but you d-don't think he l-love's you?"

Kellye sighed in exasperation. "I don't _think_ he doesn't love me. I _know_ he doesn't. I'm just _Nurse What's-Her-Name_ from Korea; besides a few meaningless chats I've never had any sort of connection with him!" Poor Kellye was almost to the point of tears and Honoria hugged her tightly.

"K-kellye I've l-lived with my brother my entire l-life and I've s-seen what he acts like w-when he likes a g-girl." She smiled encouragingly as she continued. "And t-those m-meaningless chats you had with him aren't s-so m-meaningless. Charles n-never talks with anyone unless he has t-to; especially w-women. He l-likes you en-enormously; t-take my w-word for it."

* * *

Daniel muttered what must have been his thousandth curse as he kicked at his car again. Leah laughed as she climbed out of the car.

"Really Daniel, trust me, kicking the car won't help anything." Daniel looked up at her and smiled.

"You never know; it's worked before." He sighed and grabbed his coat out of the car. "Well, it looks like you'll be walking home after all."

* * *

Margaret looked towards Charles uncomfortably as she shifted in her seat. Charles sighed and leaned backwards in his chair. "Margaret, you have to believe me when I tell you I had absolutely nothing to do with this."

Margaret rolled her eyes. "That's the fourth time you've said that in the past ten minutes. Believe _me,_ Charles, when I say that even you wouldn't stoop this low to get a date." Margaret knew she shouldn't have said that but she was far too upset with Pierce to care.

Charles turned red from embarrassment and anger. "What do you mean by that?" He asked harshly. Margaret didn't respond as sipped from a glass of wine provided by Hawkeye.

"And how am I to know that _you_ aren't the one who cleverly schemed this with that degenerate?" Charles asked bitterly.

Margaret's head flew up and she glared at him. "Oh please," she seethed in disgust. "Why on earth would I want to go anywhere with you? By the way you're trying to shift the blame so quickly; I'm inclined to believe that you _did_ set this up!"

"Good god, Margaret, as if I would ever be interested in you." Charles rolled his eyes as Margaret fumed.

"Don't be so eager to flatter me, Charles." She screeched sarcastically.

"Keep your voice down, Margaret." He muttered angrily. "And you're not being so civil yourself."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she countered, not paying any attention to the intensity of her voice.

"Believe me, Major, you are the most exasperating woman I have ever met. You are both rude and brass; not to mention that you have a horrible reputation thanks to every General and politician who ever stopped by the four-oh-double seven."

Charles regretted his angry rant the second he felt her hand make contact with his face. He rubbed his cheek gingerly as he watched he stomp out of the building.

* * *

"Hawkeye, have you seen Kellye?" Hawkeye turned and smiled as he saw Soon-Le approaching him. He shook his head in the negative and Soon-Le frowned.

"She left with Honoria almost an hour ago to get some apples for dessert. No one has seen them since."

Hawkeye smiled and shrugged. "Sorry, I can't help you, but I'll keep my eyes open."

Hawkeye began to aimlessly wander around the outside of the house, wondering where the girls had gone. After a half hour of wandering around the Potter's extensive property he sat down in the shade beside the cellar doors. A basketful of apples was sitting beside him and he eagerly picked one up. As he bit into it he realized what Soon-Le had said.

"_They went to go get apples…"_

Hawkeye laughed slightly and knocked on the cellar door. He heard someone gasp and he chuckled. "Hello?" he shouted. "I'm just looking for a couple of damsels in distress, have you seen any?"

He pulled open the heavy doors and Honoria and Kellye quickly stumbled out.

"Where's Charles?" Kellye asked him anxiously. Hawkeye looked at her curiously and she repeated herself.

"Charles won't be home for a few hours at least," he informed her. "He left about a half hour ago to have dinner with Margaret."

Kellye stared at him in shock and then looked towards Honoria who's mouth was hanging open.

"Margaret Houlihan?" Kellye asked in shock, still unsure of whether or not Pierce was serious.

Hawkeye chuckled at her shocked expression. "I know, who would have thought Hotlips and Chuckles would ever get together." Hawkeye completely missed Kellye's agonized expression.

"So they're on a date?" Tears were now clogging her throat. Hawkeye nodded as he smiled victoriously.

"Yup, it was a perfect match made of course by yours truly..." Kellye quickly made her way inside, missing Hawkeye's last few words.

Hawkeye watched her curiously and then turned towards Honoria. "What's worng with her?"

Honoria rolled her eyes and brushed past him. "J-jackass!"


	12. Chapter 12

Hooray, I updated! I wanted to do The Great Pretender but I like this story better. ) Thanks all for your patience! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Major Baby

* * *

Honoria sat down heavily on the couch. She had tried her best to comfort Kellye to no avail. She couldn't believe her brother had agreed to go anywhere with Margaret Houlihan. Radar shuffled into the room and smiled brightly as he saw her.

"Nori can you come outside?" he asked quietly as he looked towards the kitchen nervously, where several other women were gathered.

Honoria sighed, not really feeling like going outside. "R-radar, I r-really d-don't want…"

"Please?" the desperation in his voice made Honoria smile slightly as she relented. They walked out onto the porch and Honoria sat down in a rocking chair.

"No, not there!" Radar said quickly, licking his lips anxiously. "Sit over here," he indicated a bench next to a large rose bush in the Potter's small garden.

"What's wrong, R-radar?" Honoria was beginning to feel concerned. Radar acted as if he was about to tell her someone died. She gasped.

"Is it Charles?" she jumped up and grabbed his shoulder. "N-no, p-please d-don't t-tell me something happened t-to him." Tears were starting to form in her eyes; she knew she was overreacting a bit but she didn't feel as if she could handle anything else going wrong in her life right now.

"I love you." Radar's face had turned deathly pale as he stared at the dirt intently. Honoria's mouth hung open but her shocked expression quickly turned to a happy smile. She loosened her grip on his arm and pulled him down next to her on the bench.

Radar hesitantly looked up at her and lost his train of thought as he stared at her eyes. He didn't think he had ever seen eyes as big as hers before. He smiled when he noticed the splash of freckles that covered her nose.

"You have freckles," he muttered quietly.

"S-stupid t-things," Honoria blushed hotly as she covered her nose with her hand Radar reached up and pulled her hand down gently.

"Their pretty; you're pretty… and you're sweet- and you're… well," Radar stopped himself from rambling any further. "I love you." He stated again.

Honoria smiled slightly, all the years of training she had in etiquette had never informed her how to respond when a man tells her he loves her and she was at a total loss with what to do.

On an impulse she leaned forward and kissed him gently. Radar grinned and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small box. He slipped onto the ground in front of her and took a shaky breath.

* * *

Leah looked up at the bright stars and smiled contentedly. Daniel was still mumbling about the car and she thought it best to ignore him. She would have been fully able to repair the car; it was a fairly simple problem, and as a single mother she was quite familiar with the inside of a car; but she preferred to be out on this beautiful summer's night with his pleasant company. Leah glanced sideways at Daniel; well he certainly wasn't very pleasant company at the moment.

"How long are you going to complain?" she asked laughingly. Daniel sighed and smiled at her.

"Sorry, I'm not being the best company am I?"

Leah laughed and shook her head. "No, you're not."

"I apologize, Madame." Daniel shrugged. "I suppose it is a pretty walk, however disgustingly healthy it is."

"You certainly are a strange doctor," Leah laughed. Daniel smiled at the sound. It was nice to be around a woman who found humor in everything.

"Thus my son's reasoning in thinking I would be a good cook. He insists I am the unhealthiest doctor on the planet. I drink, smoke, and I love anything with beef or mozzarella."

"You smoke?" Leah asked warily. She couldn't stand the smell of cigarette smoke.

"Cigars," Daniel responded as he shuddered. "I'm not sure who came up with the idea of a cigarette but they should be hanged; disgusting little things."

Leah shook her head in amusement; she couldn't believe how opinionated this man was.

"You know Radar was telling me that you raised Hawkeye all on your own." Leah wasn't sure is she should be approaching this subject but she wanted to ask him something.

Daniel shook his head and smiled slightly. "Naw, I didn't raise him. His mother raised him. By the time she died he was the most independent little rat I had ever seen," Daniel laughed in remembrance of his son's strong character; even at such a young age.

"How did you do it? All alone, I mean." Leah asked hurriedly.

"The same way you did, I'm sure," Daniel replied with a smile.

* * *

Hawkeye sat on the back porch happily. He heard the front door slam and soon after the back door slammed. He looked to his left and saw Margaret stomping towards the middle of the yard. She sunk down next to a large oak tree and let out a furious scream that would frighten the bravest hero away. Hawkeye was about to go inside before she noticed him when he heard a sob.

His conscious tugged at him and he slowly mad his way over to her. Hawkeye cringed at the ferocious look in her eyes when she spotted him.

"Get the hell away from me!" she shouted. Normally, Hawkeye would have gladly taken her command but the way she hardly even moved her body when she yelled, bothered him. He could tell she was upset with more than his matchmaking skills.

"I take it your evening didn't go as I planned?" he questioned cautiously.

"Damn it, Bejamin, I hate you! Leave me alone!" Margaret choked on her last words as she began to sob angrily.

Hawkeye could only stare at her in shock; he had never seen her so upset. Margaret looked up at him, anger burning clearly in her eyes. She lunged for him and toppled him to the ground. She was hitting at him hysterically while Hawkeye desperately tried to get her off.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Margaret? Get off me!" Margaret backed off as suddenly as she had jumped at him and Hawkeye lay in the grass for a moment, trying to catch his breath and decide what his next move should be.

"Is it safe for me to move?" he wheezed. There was no response from Margaret and he cautiously stood up. Margaret was on her knees sobbing only a few feet away from him. Hawkeye winced as he crawled over to her.

"Margaret, I had no idea that some stupid dinner plans would upset you this much…"

"Why did you have to set them up?" she hissed angrily. "I told you over and over again not to set them up!"

"Your mother?" Hawkeye would have laughed if he didn't think she would hit him again. "Dinner with my dad; that's what you're so mad about?" Hawkeye shook his head in disbelief. "Jesus, Margaret, did you really have to tackle me like I was…"

"My dad's dead," she muttered quietly. Margaret turned around slowly and looked up at Hawkeye only for a moment before diverting her attention to her grassy seat. "He died June fifth; my mother didn't even want to go to the funeral."

Hawkeye sighed and rubbed his head absent-mindedly. "Don't I feel like an asshole…"

"You should," Margaret stated emphatically.

Hawkeye reached out for her and pulled her close. "I'm sorry, Margaret," he whispered. "I know what it feels like to lose a loved-one." Hawkeye shook his head cynically and looked down at Margaret. "And I know what it feels like to feel as if they're being replaced. I should have laid off; I'm sorry."

Margaret wiped her tears away quickly and stood up. "It wasn't just you," she mumbled. "My dad never really… well he wasn't any good at showing… It's just that your father showed me, a complete stranger, more affection than my father had for as long as I can remember. It scared me that I could write off my own father so quickly." Margaret hung her head. "I'm not making any sense…" Hawkeye reached out and grabbed her hand.

"I understand, but trust me; you'll never forget your father." He hugged her once more and led her inside the house.


	13. Chapter 13

Yeah another update! I'm on a roll! lol. And no, I haven't forgotten about Charles, Trapper Frank or BJ. They aren't really the one's I'm focusing on in this story (well Chrales excluded from that statement) but they'll come back in the next chapter. I needed Margaret and Hawkeye to make up in this chapter. (Doc, I hope this is enough HM for you... if not don't worry. -smirk-)

Oh and somebody said (Doc) that I was voted best HM writter on I thought that was pretty cool so I went to look for it, I didn't see it anywhere though... so I dunno what that was all about but... Hmmm, I guess I'm just asking if Doc is crazy or is it me? lol. Anywhoo, I hope y'all like the chapter! (I can say y'all now that I'm in TN. lol) Enjoy!

-MajorBaby

* * *

Honoria smiled brightly through her tears and nodded. "Yes," she whispered, still nodding frantically. "Oh, yes, yes, yes!"

Radar jumped up from where he had been kneeling in front of her and pulled his new fiancée to her feet. "Yes?" he asked in shock, he wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but her answer had him at a complete loss for words.

Honoria nodded once more and slipped her hands up to his shoulders and laid her head gently on his chest. "Yes."

Hawkeye laughed and pulled Margaret a bit closer to his side as they walked inside.

"What's so funny?" she asked suspiciously.

Hawkeye stopped walking as they reached the back door and he smiled down at Margaret. "I was just wondering if Charles enjoyed the dinner as much as you seemed to." Margaret's eyes widened and she cursed quietly.

"Ah, you forgot about Chuckles, didn't you?" Hawkeye sat down on the porch as Margaret leaned her stomach against the railing. "What did you do to him?"

"We got in a fight," she confessed sullenly. "I ended up slapping him." She sighed deeply. "I should probably apologize," she muttered, glaring at Hawkeye. "Or maybe_ you_ should, since you're the one who set up the stupid dinner in the first place. Which brings me to another thing, Benjamin Pierce; you flat out lied to me tonight. I can't believe you told me my mother was drunk! You had me worried sick! How on earth can you…"

"Oh don't start, I said I was sorry and I don't think my face can take another beating," Hawkeye mumbled as he rubbed the side of his face gingerly.

Margaret sighed and sat beside him. "I'm sorry," she paused a moment a bit of a spark coming back into her eyes. "But you did deserve it!"

Hawkeye laughed and pulled her close. "Yeah, babe, I did." Hawkeye stared thoughtfully into the dark for a moment before turning his eyes back to Margaret.

"Didn't you have a good time with Charles?" he asked quietly.

Margaret snorted and looked at him like he was crazy. "I've never gotten along with Charles, why would I start now?"

Hawkeye eyes her suspiciously. "Well what about that kiss you gave him?"

Margaret blushed slightly but quickly regained her composure. "Grow up, Ben, I was simply thanking him."

"You don't love him?" That statement won a smile from Margaret as she shook her head.

"Of course not!"

Hawkeye sighed and shrugged. "I'm thinking of hanging up my bow and arrow."

For the first time in the past few days Hawkeye heard Margaret laugh. "I think you should," she confirmed. "Stick with surgery; you're much better at it."

"Well," Hawkeye stood up and offered his assistance to Margaret. "Shall we head inside?" Margaret accepted his help, while brushing off the bottom of her dress.

"Margaret?" his hand paused on the door handle. "Why were you crying?"

Margaret stared at him blankly and Hawkeye explained further. "Today, when I ran into you in the hallway. I thought it was because Charles was with Kellye; what was it really?"

Margaret opened her mouth, trying to decide what to say. She finally closed her mouth and shook her head. "It was nothing."

"Was it your father?"

Margaret relented, knowing Hawkeye would never let her inside until she gave him some form of an answer. "It was you." She stated simply.

"What did I do?" he asked defensively and then chuckled. "Besides the obvious of course."

"It wasn't just you, it was me, I mean us," she was frowning now, not because she was upset but because she knew she wasn't conveying what she felt very well. "Nothing was the same." She finished lamely, hoping by some miracle he would understand.

"I'm the same," he stated, his defenses rising. "It was you who was different. Acting all aloof and superior, calling me Benjamin…"

"It wasn't all me," she seethed. "You went straight back to treating me like _Major Houlihan_, or worse, _Hotlips. _You never once smiled sincerely at me, told me it was good to see me, or tried to strike up any sort of conversation with me. How was I supposed to act? I'm the outsider, like always, so how the hell can you stand there and judge me, telling me I'm acting superior? You just…"

Margaret's rant was cut off as Hawkeye took a step towards her and put a gentle hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he removed his hand. "You're right, I was acting like a jerk and I'm sorry."

Margaret wasn't sure how to respond to such an unexpected retreat on Hawkeye's part. She stumbled over some sort of a reply and hurriedly walked inside the house.

* * *

Daniel laughed heartily as Leah finished an animated story about her first Thanksgiving with her husband. She smiled sadly and shrugged, knowing Daniel knew how she felt.

"Holiday's are the worst; aren't they?" he asked quietly. Leah nodded and sighed.

"Yes, but I was so thankful I had Walter." He voice quieted and she looked up at Daniel sadly. "I don't think I'm going to have him much longer."

Daniel boldly placed an arm around her shoulders comfortingly. "He's quite taken with Miss Winchester," He commented.

"He asked me if I would mind if he asked her to marry him," Leah couldn't help but smile as she told her companion the news.

Daniel laughed and squeezed Leah's shoulders slightly. "I thought that would be coming sooner or later." His expression turned serious and he looked down at her. "Are you going to be all alone?" he asked softly.

Leah took a shaky breath; Daniel could tell that was what she feared the most. "I don't know."


	14. Chapter 14

"Happy Fourth of July!" Mildred greeted Hawkeye as he shuffled sleepily into the kitchen. He had tried to talk to Margaret the night before but she kept her door locked and refused to answer him.

"Is Margaret up yet?" he asked as he peered into the next room.

"No," Mildred smiled mischievously. "Why do you ask?"

Hawkeye grinned back at the woman and shook his head. "I just wanted to see of she would mind fetching my slippers for me…" Hawkeye jumped a few feet forward as Mildred swatted him with a dish towel.

"Out of the kitchen; breakfast will be ready soon."

Hawkeye ran into the living room where everyone was gathered, seemingly waiting for something. Hawkeye raised his eyebrows wonderingly as he saw Radar and Honoria, the only ones standing, in the middle of the room.

Radar squeezed Honoria's shoulder and walked past Hawkeye, winking at his friend. "Mrs. Potter," he called, sticking his head into the kitchen. "Could you come out here for a moment?"

As the woman took a few pots of the stove Hawkeye spotted Margaret sitting on the stairs in the back of the crowd. He caught her eye and smiled, Margaret quickly looked at the floor.

Radar cleared his voice nervously and Hawkeye grinned, he could tell what was coming. Radar began stumbling over his words and Hawkeye let his eyes drift around the room. His father and Leah were no where to be seen. BJ had Erin on his lap and Peg sitting close by his side. Frank was sitting on the floor in front of the couch; his youngest daughter, Emily, was asleep on his lap. Trapper was half-asleep while Louise looked down on him disapprovingly and his three girls giggled. Charles was sitting on the piano bench, completely ignoring Radar while he was watching Kellye who was sitting attentively among the other nurses near the dining room table.

"…well, anyway what I guess I'm saying is that… well I mean that, uh, we're engaged." Hawkeye's head jerked back to Radar, his mouth hanging open in shock. His glanced at Charles whose face had blanched, and eyes open as wide as saucers. Sherman was the first to break the silence with a loud laugh. He and Mildred hurried towards the new couple and embraced them warmly, which seemed to encourage the rest of the crowd to do the same.

"I'm happy for you kid," Hawkeye muttered gruffly, feeling surprisingly emotional. "You sure did pick a winner." Radar grinned and Hawkeye moved to let others have a chance.

Charles fought his way towards his sister and pulled her back slightly, engulfing her in a hug. "I love you so much," he whispered into her ear. "I can't believe that anyone could deserve you, but…" he pulled back and looked into his little sister's happy face. "He's a fine boy," he choked out, "I'm really very happy for you."

Honoria blinked back a few tears and embraced her brother again. "M-maybe it's your t-turn," she said nodding towards Kellye. Charles looked at her in surprise and then blushed.

"Honoria…"

"G-go on," Honoria gave him a little push and his face turned an even deeper shade of red as he stood awkwardly in front of Kellye.

Kellye looked up at him and tried to smile, failing miserably. Charles momentarily forgot about his discomfort as he sat beside her.

"What's wrong?"

Kellye frowned angrily and stood up heading outside. She stopped by the stairs and glanced down at Margaret. "You just have to have everything your way…" she mumbled fiercely. Margaret stared at Kellye in confusion as the younger woman quickly made her way outside.

Margaret hung her head wearily and jumped in surprise when someone sat beside her. "Go away, Frank," she moaned.

"Walk with me," he requested quietly. Margaret rolled her eyes and repeated her previous order.

"I need to talk with you, please."

Margaret sighed in resignation and Frank extended a hand to help her up. Margaret started a bit at the unusual bit of chivalry, however small; she smiled slightly as Frank pulled her to her feet.

"Come on," he led her outside and they began walking down the small dirt road. Frank looked her up and down and smiled. She was wearing a light blue dress with a full skirt; her hair was down and pulled back with a white scarf. "You're beautiful," he complemented.

Margaret frowned and stopped walking. "Frank, I thought you wanted to talk, not…"

"I know; but you're beautiful anyway." Margaret was becoming a bit frustrated with him. She had been avoiding him all week and she was shocked with how different he seemed.

"I missed out on a lot with you. But I'm sure it was for the best because now you're in love with someone else." Margaret stopped once again, her chin high in defiance.

"What on earth are you…?"

"Pierce; I'm talking about Pierce."

Margaret's face paled and her chin quivered slightly with uncertainty. "Frank, I have absolutely no idea…"

"Oh Major, your ego is showing," he interrupted laughingly.

Margaret frowned in confusion as she leaned up against an old wooden fence. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, but your pride won't let you admit it." Frank boldly placed an arm around her shoulders and Margaret reluctantly allowed him to do so, she was tired of pulling away. "He's a good man and for years I was far too stupid to realize it. He would never hurt you, Margaret."

"Did someone hit you? Hard? On the head maybe? Because otherwise I think I'm really still in bed and this is all a hallucination or a dream or…"

"You don't have to take my word for it, Margaret." Frank leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her cheek before walking back towards the farmhouse. "He is good for you, Margaret," he established one more time before disappearing around the bend.

Margaret sighed and sat down on the damp grass, resting her head against the fence. "What the hell has gotten into everyone," she muttered in frustration. "They're crazy, all crazy."

* * *

Hehe, my master HM plan begins to unfold... haha. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

Well I'm pretty much moved in now... I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to any of your reviews but we haven't had internet for about a week, what with the move and all... Anyway, I hope you like the chapter, oh and funwritter777... I hope Daniel and Leah's ummmm... "whoops" isn't too anti-climatic... lol.

Enjoy!  
Major-Baby

* * *

Daniel groaned as he opened his eyes slowly. As he began to take in his surroundings his heart began to beat faster. "Oh damn," he cursed softly. Leah shifted beside him and he shook her shoulder. 

"Leah, come on wake up." Her eyes jerked open and she moaned loudly.

"What on earth…?"

"We fell asleep," Daniel struggled to get up, brushing at his pants which were soaked through from the dew on the grass.

Leah blushed hotly as she realized where they were. "We never made it home last night," she stated hesitantly. Daniel nodded and she rubbed her head in confusion.

"But I don't remember…"

"The book you read…" he prompted, "about constellations."

Leah smiled slightly as she began to recollect the events of the night before. "I wanted to show you…" she laughed suddenly and shook her head in amusement. "Is there anyone in that farm house who is going to believe we were looking at constellations?"

Daniel laughed and shook his head. "Probably not," he winked at her and held out his hand to help her up. "Maybe we should come up with a more interesting story."

"We were kidnapped?" she suggested.

Daniel pulled her up and laughed. "By pirates perhaps…?" They began walking across a large field, heading back towards the small dirt road that would take them back to the Potter's, his hand still firmly around hers.

* * *

"Kellye," Charles cautiously approached the young girl who was seated next to an oak tree in the front yard. "I was wondering if you would like to play me a game of chess." Kellye didn't answer so he continued. "Although I don't know what's the point. You've never once failed to beat me."

"Why don't you ask Margaret?" Kellye shot him a hurt glance. "I'm sure she'd love to."

Charles chuckled cynically as he sat down beside Kellye, cringing as he felt the mud beneath him. "Hardly, I doubt she'll even speak to me after what I said last night."

Kellye looked up at him sadly. "So she's mad at you now? Is that why you decided to talk to me?"

Charles stared at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?'

"Hawkeye told me you went on a date with Margaret last night." Kellye sighed and leaned her back against the tree.

"You can't possibly think…" Charles stared at Kellye and then laughed, knowing that was exactly what she was thinking.

"Kellye, she gave me this black eye… I couldn't exactly say I enjoyed last night. Margaret and I have never gotten along… ever."

Kellye looked at him suspiciously and then stood up. "Fine, if you want to play chess I suppose I could."

Charles stared at her for a moment thinking about his sister's happy expression when Radar had announced their engagement. "I'm tired of being alone," he said quietly.

Kellye smiled cheerfully and touched his arm briefly. "What are you talking about? You're staying in a house stuffed full with friends."

Charles smiled noting that the meaning of his statement went completely unnoticed. "Where do you live, Kellye?"

"Why?" she looked confused with the sudden change of subject.

"I want to move there," he stated with some difficulty. "I want to get to know you more… to… er… court you perhaps."

Kellye smile lit up her face and she slipped her arm around his. "Court me?" she giggled. "You mean you want to date me?"

"Yes, if that would be perhaps, in accordance to what you might want to… that is, if you would accept to uh…." Charles was suddenly feeling rather warm and Kellye giggled once again.

"I would say that perhaps that is in perfect accordance to what I would like to accept." She shook her head in amusement. "I always knew I would get to see you tongue-tied one day."

* * *

Margaret lifted her head as she heard voices coming down the road. She got on her knees and peeked around the trees, wondering who was coming.

"Margaret, what are you doing there?" she blushed slightly as she saw Daniel and Leah quickly approaching. Margaret hurriedly got to her feet, brushing frantically at her dress.

"Oh, I was just… um…" her train of thought disappeared as she noticed the grass stains covering their clothes. Margaret looked down, struggling not to smile.

"Radar was looking for you," she addressed Leah. "Where have you two been all morning?" Margaret couldn't help but smile as she asked.

"Oh, we were kidnapped." Leah stated simply.

Margaret looked at her curiously, unsure what Leah was getting at. "Kidnapped?"

Daniel nodded, keeping a perfectly straight face. "By pirates."

"Pirates… in Missouri?"

Daniel looked over at Leah and she shrugged. "Sure, why not. They were…uh," Leah giggled and looked over at Daniel for help.

"I'd be only too happy to explain, Margaret dear." Daniel winked and Margaret smiled slightly. "They were a little lost. So they kidnapped us because they needed help."

Leah nodded, "But of course once we told them how to get back to the Atlantic they let us go."

Margaret rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Well, I'm going for a walk. Maybe if I hurry I can catch up with those pirates." She walked past the two, towards town. "I've always wanted to cross swords with a pirate."


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry about the long wait! this is sort of a filler chapter and I hate writting fillers... I hope you enjoy it anyway!

MajorBaby

* * *

The commotion around the tables died down as Sherman held up his hands. "Now folks, I know you want to start eating before the flies get it all; but first I would just like to say how happy I am that we're all together again. It's been a long year and I'm glad you all could put aside this week for a reunion."

There were a few claps from various people across the three picnic tables and everyone began to eat as Sherman sat down beside his wife.

Hawkeye glanced around him, looking for Margaret. He still hadn't had a chance to talk with her since the night before. A sudden hush fell across the group with the exception of a few snickers and Hawkeye twisted around to see what was the matter.

Daniel stood in the doorway, Leah right behind him. Hawkeye noticed the grass stains covering their clothes and he tried his best to keep a straight face.

"So good of you to join us," he said sarcastically. Daniel sent his son a warning glance as the rest of the group chuckled.

Leah hurried over to Radar and Daniel sat down beside his son. "Well," he began. "You know how those pirates can be."

Hawkeye looked at his father curiously as Daniel looked towards Leah who was hugging her son excitedly.

"What were you doing?" He asked seriously.

Daniel laughed at his son's expression. "We uh… lost track of time."

Hawkeye chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Fine don't tell me."

"Where's Margaret?" Daniel asked, even though he knew perfectly well that she was in town.

Hawkeye's countenance clouded over while Daniel watched with a keen interest. "I haven't seen her today," he mumbled, suddenly becoming exceedingly interested in scooting his food around the paper plate.

"I saw her." Frank's voice reached Hawkeye's ears and he looked across the table. "I was walking with her earlier." A sly smile spread across Frank's face as he saw Hawkeye's disturbed expression.

"What was she doing with you?" Hawkeye asked severely. Frank's smile grew even wider. He was thoroughly enjoying Hawkeye's discomfort.

"Oh we were just talking," he replied evasively; sharing an amused smile with Daniel.

"Well where is she?" Hawkeye demanded relentlessly.

"I passed her on the road," Daniel said, trying to keep from laughing. "She said she was going into town."

Hawkeye sighed realizing his father had started this conversation just to get him worked up. He stood up without saying a road and walked around to the front of the house. He stopped when he saw Charles seated on the porch with Kellye, a chess board lay disregarded beside them.

"Nice eyeliner," Hawkeye commented casually of the large bruise across his eye. Kellye giggled and Charles rolled his eyes despairingly.

"Pierce, if you ever again decide to play matchmaker… don't."

"Good line Chuckles." Hawkeye saluted his friend and smiled. "I'm going to make sure he's real good to you Kellye," he said sincerely. The girl blushed and smiled, looking happily towards Charles.

"Why don't you settle down, Pierce?" Charles shouted as Hawkeye moved towards his car. Hawkeye smiled and patted the hood of his '53 Eldorado Cadillac affectionately. Hawkeye bought it three days after returning home from Korea and he was in love with it. He had always wanted a convertible and with the combination of the cherry red paint and cream colored seats… well, he just couldn't resist it.

"Nothing doin'; I'm afraid no woman would want to compete with my beauty here." Charles laughed and shook his head while Hawkeye climbed into his car and started the engine.

"Oh Charles," he shouted, twisting around to look towards his two friends. "Just what exactly did you say to make her hit you?"

Kellye's eyes darted back and forth curiously between Hawkeye and Charles. Hawkeye was grinning mischievously as a little boy does when teasing a friend and Charles' face was turning a deep shade of red as he coughed nervously.

"Nothing you wouldn't have said," Charles finally managed to mumble.

"Oh, you were that mean, huh?" Hawkeye grinned once more and drove down the dirt driveway.

It was about a fifteen minute drive from the Potter's farm to town; normally Hawkeye would have enjoyed the pleasant trip, but he was so paranoid about his car that he pulled over three times; one, to pull the top of the convertible back up, not wanting leaves and dirt in the car, then again, to pull it back down, concerned that the top might fade, and then a third time to check his tires, worried that a rock might puncture one.

So after twenty-five minutes, Hawkeye finally made it into the small town of Hannibal, Missouri and began searching for Margaret. Hannibal was a quaint town, and in spite of its small size it attracted many tourists due to its charm and historical sites.

Hawkeye passed a dress shop and thought is was the most reasonable place to look for a woman. He stepped inside and was greeted with cold stares from two workers.

"Can I help you?" the elder one asked harshly. Hawkeye smiled slightly, wondering at the woman's strange character.

"Are you the owner?" A curt nod from the woman confirmed his suspicion.

"I need to buy a dress for my wife," Hawkeye found himself saying. He hated it when people seemed to dislike him, especially woman… well, only women.

The woman's face softened slightly and Hawkeye thought he detected a slight smile. "What style and size?"

"Um, a simple dress; good for a casual party." Once again Hawkeye tried to ask himself why he was doing this.

"_Oh well," _he thought. _"Maybe now Margaret won't be quite as mad at me." _

"This way sir," she led him over to a rack of cotton dresses. Hawkeye could feel the eyes of the other woman boring into his back as she filed her nails. "Now, what size?"

Hawkeye cringed, if he picked a size to small Margaret would be embarrassed that she couldn't fit into it. If he picked a size too big… well, he didn't even want to think about what would happen then.

He stopped at a white dress and pulled it off the rack. It was completely white, fitted throughout, the length stopping just below the knees; it looked about Margaret's size. "This one will fit," Hawkeye said smiling, as he ran his fingers over the small black buttons above the bust line.

The woman smiled happily, he had just picked out one of the most expensive dresses in the store. "That's a fine choice," she beamed.

Hawkeye gulped, judging from her reaction, he knew he was about to pay a fortune for this dress.

"Would you like to purchase a pair of shoes?" Hawkeye sighed, he might as well go all out, and it was the only way he could think of to get Margaret on speaking terms with him again.

"Yes ma'm, and perhaps a hat as well." Hawkeye grinned as the woman began jumping around the store, making suggestions for hats as well as shoes.

She selected an expensive looking black hat with a small cluster of white flowers to the side. "Now what size shoes?"

Fifteen minutes later Hawkeye walked out of the store, juggling three large boxes, and his wallet felt considerably lighter. He quickly stepped to the side as a woman walked down the street, walking two dogs. He turned back around, knocking another shopper in the face with the boxes. She fell to the ground with her packages and Hawkeye's boxes rained down on top of her.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" she hissed.

Hawkeye smiled slightly and chuckled as he recognized Margaret's angry tone of voice. "Opps," he bent down and held out his hand.

"Oh, it's you.' Margaret sighed and accepted his help up.

"Don't sound so excited." Margaret brushed at her dress and Hawkeye smiled. "I like that dress," he said simply.

Margaret looked at him strangely, wondering how to accept his complement. "Thank you," she said awkwardly.

"Come on," he gathered up all the packages, excepting a bag which he handed to Margaret. "Let's put this stuff in my car."

Margaret spotted a bit of white fabric hanging out of one of his boxes and she frowned. "What are you doing?"

Hawkeye smiled mischievously and tossed the packages into his car. "Buying peace offerings," he laughed. Margaret's mouth dropped open as she noticed Hawkeye's car.

"This is yours?" she asked in shock.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Hawkeye asked, loving Margaret's reaction.

Margaret nodded dumbly and blinked several times to clear her thoughts. "What peace offerings?"

Hawkeye opened the passenger door and had her sit down. "Here, open it." Margaret looked at him suspiciously as he placed the bulky parcels in her lap.

As Margaret pulled out the dress she gasped in delight. "Oh my god, Hawkeye, this is beautiful!" she gushed, her entire demeanor changed.

Hawkeye grinned, thoroughly enjoying her delight. "Open the other boxes."

Margaret extracted a pair of open toed black heels and the hat, ecstatic over both.

"Hawkeye, you can't give me these things!" she said resolutely, sill in shock of the expensive gift.

"I've been a jackass this past week so I certainly can give them to you."

He winked at her and Margaret smiled. "Well, I don't have any argument there."

"Come on, let's go get some lunch, I'm starving."


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry you had such a long wait for an update! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

MajorBaby

* * *

Shortly after Hawkeye left, Leah stood up and walked back over to Daniel.

"You certainly look happy," he commented, guessing what her son had told her. "Did you just win a daughter?" Leah's smile widened and she sat down beside him. After a few moments Leah still had said nothing and Daniel looked at her curiously. Her smile proved to most of the group that she was ecstatic, but Daniel noticed her eyes glazing over from tears. He slipped his hand under the table and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently.

"You'll see him often enough," he whispered, pretending to be interested in his food.

Leah nodded and sniffed slightly. "He's all I have," she mumbled, almost incoherently.

Daniel put down his fork and shifted his body to look in her eyes. "No he's not. You have your friends. And besides, Walter loves you. He's a fine boy and he fell in love with a beautiful young lady. As cliché as it sounds you're not losing your son, you're gaining a daughter."

Leah chuckled and nodded. "Yeah I know but still…" Daniel sighed and nodded.

"I know, I know. I'm living in dread of the day when Ben tells me that he's getting married. But I just keep telling myself that it's what he wants, and I wouldn't want him to miss out on marriage for anything in the world."

Leah blinked away her tears and smiled sincerely. "That's true. And who knows? Maybe I'll suddenly find myself enjoying the life of a bachlorette."

Daniel laughed heartily and put his arm comfortably around her shoulders. "Yeah, and maybe man will walk on the moon."

* * *

"What re you going to do tonight?" Hawkeye asked as he grimaced at his cup of weak coffee.

"What do you mean?" Margaret smiled at him, glad that he had finally decided to start treating her as a friend again.

"Well, everyone was planning to come into to town to watch the fireworks. You can't stand the noise so…" he shrugged and then held up his hand to attract the attention of a passing waitress.

"Hello gorgeous," he greeted. "Would you mind getting us two pieces of your strawberry pie?"

The young waitress blushed and nodded. "Can I help you with anything else?" she mumbled.

He smiled broadly. "Of course you… OW!" Hawkeye glared at Margaret and slipped his hand under the table, rubbing his shin gingerly. "No thank you," he answered politely.

He looked back over at Margaret who was stirring her coffee, trying her best to hide her mirth. "That really hurt you know," he complained.

"You deserved it. Not only were you pestering that poor girl, who, by the way, is young enough to be your daughter, but the line you were about to use was far too cheesy."

"Well next time can you remind me a little more gently? I happen to have very brittle bones."

Margaret laughed loudly at that. "You are such a baby! Sometimes I swear you're worse than Frank!"

"Now was that really necessary?" His eyes twinkled with amusement as he stood up.

"You're right, sorry." She looked at him strangely as he sat down beside her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just making sure I'm not the recipient of any more uncalled for attacks." He grinned and put his arm around her shoulders.

"You're pushing it, buster," Margaret hissed, a hint of amusement sill in her voice.

"Of course I am, now why don't you tell me why you weren't talking to me this morning. Oh and while you're at it, what was with calling me Benjamin all week? And since you're on a roll, why don't you go ahead and answer my original question: What are you going to do tonight?"

Margaret looked up gratefully as the waitress returned with the slices of pie. "Oh this looks wonderful," she said, smiling at the girl. "Thank you."

Hawkeye rolled his eyes as Margaret attacked her piece of pie. "God, this is fantastic!" she said overzealously. "Try it; this is the best pie I've ever had!"

Hawkeye pulled her fork out of her hand and pushed her plate to the other side of the table. "Your skills at avoiding my questions are in serious need of practice. Now stop stalling and answer me."

"In answer to your first question, I plan on going to watch the fireworks with everyone else, except I'm bringing along a pair of earplugs." Margaret smiled at him, her gaze faltering for a moment when she realized she now had to respond to the other two questions.

"Move," she said suddenly, her voice firm and demanding. "I'm sick of you breathing down my neck." Hawkeye complied, thinking it would be best if he kept his mouth shut.

"I was calling you Benjamin because that's not you." Hawkeye stared at her blankly and Margaret sighed. "If I called you _Hawkeye_ then that would imply that we were friends, but calling you _Pierce_ would be far too impersonal."

"But we are friends," he argued. "You would have been implying a fact that had already been established."

Margaret sighed and shrugged, trying to retrieve her pie. "I wasn't sure it had been established."

Hawkeye smiled slightly, sensing her embarrassment. "Alright, you've answered the first two questions, now what about the third?"

"You were acting really weird last night." She blurted out in a rush. "I didn't know how to act and that's not something I'm used to."

"Acting weird? I was trying to comfort you!"

Margaret rolled her eyes and took her plate of pie back, stabbing the dessert angrily. "Can we drop it?"

Hawkeye reached across the table and grabbed her hand. "What was I doing?"

Margaret glared at him and jerked her hand back. "That!" she exclaimed. "You were hugging me, holding my hand and touching my face…" She shook her head in confusion. "I didn't know what to do."

"I think you did just fine. You let me hug you, hold your hand and touch your face. I must say, Margaret, you have very good taste!"

Margaret jumped up from the table, shooting a furious glare his way. "Keep your conceited comments to yourself, Pierce!" she shouted, drawing the attention of the other diners. "You say we're friends but then you insist on ruining it with your arrogant quips." She turned quickly and made her way outside. Hawkeye hurriedly threw four crumpled bills on the table and chased after her.

"What's eating you?" he yelled as she pushed through the crowds.

"You are!" she screamed back, stopping suddenly.

"What do you want from me?" Hawkeye stared at her, his face showing a mixture of confusion and anger.

"I want your respect!" Margaret chuckled and shook her head wearily. "I thought I had that," she mumbled. "But I guess I'll always just be 'one of the nurses'."

She was about to walk away but Hawkeye reached out and took hold of her shoulder. "I know touching is apparently off limits, but I want you to know that you were never 'one of the nurses'." He smiled genuinely, his eyes sparkling brightly.

"You would never in a million years be able to blend in with a group, Margaret. You have so much passion for life…and for people, that it forces you to stand apart, and it certainly demands respect. You always had my respect, Margaret; first, as a nurse and then as a friend." He grinned mischievously and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"And I would love to respect you as a drop-dead gorgeous woman." Margaret's smile, which had broadened while he was talking, vanished suddenly and her countenance darkened.

Hawkeye realized exactly what it was that was bothering her and noted his mistake. "Ah, so it's not the respect, it's the flirting that you can't take. I'm surprised, Margaret, I thought you'd be used to cheap compliments by now. You grew up on a military base for Christ's sake!"

Margaret's face turned a bright shade of crimson and Hawkeye whistled softly. "That's the first time I've ever seen you blush."

Hawkeye loosened his grip on her shoulder and motioned towards a bench, sitting in front of a general store. "I've seen hundreds of soldiers flirt with you and you never even blinked. Why is it so different with me?"

"I would flirt with Generals and accept their stupid compliments because I knew that by the following morning they would forget they even said them and I didn't care. With you it's different. I don't think you mean anything by the comments, but it's different for me. I want them to mean something."

Hawkeye leaned back comfortably in the bench and began to laugh. "You're really something else, do you know that?"

Margaret stiffened defensively. "I don't see what's so funny!"

"I've never once flirted with you without meaning what I said. Sure it was usually crude but I still meant it. You're a beautiful woman, Margaret, and like I said earlier, you have a remarkable spirit that forces me to do a double-take every time I get near you. Please, I'm begging you to let me compliment you. Let me know the real you that I only rarely get to see, all defenses down."

Margaret tilted her head and frowned, trying to gauge his seriousness. "All defenses down on both sides?" she asked warily. Hawkeye laughed and pulled her over to him.

"Sure thing, Babe."

Margaret smiled tentatively and leaned into his embrace.


	18. Chapter 18

Only one more chapter after this! Unless I do like a short epilouge... kinda like another reunion summary about five years later. Let me know what you think about that! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

MajorBaby

* * *

BJ smiled contentedly and looked towards his wife, who was leaning against his back comfortably. "Look, did you see that one?" Peg hissed in his ear excitedly.

BJ nodded and grabbed her hand. "It was pretty." BJ looked around at his friends happily. They were in the middle of a large field just outside of town. The entire town and several tourists had gathered and were ooing and awwing along with the brilliant explosions.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Honoria whispering something into her fiancé's ear. Radar smiled slightly as his face turned bright red. BJ looked behind the new couple and saw Kellye and Charles sitting close together, both laughing as they pointed towards Margaret and Hawkeye, both of which seemed completely oblivious of the fireworks...the ones in the sky anyway.

BJ sighed and Mildred, who was seated beside the Honnicutts, looked at him curiously. "What's wrong, BJ?"

BJ shook his head and exchanged a knowing look with Sherman. "Nothing, I was just enjoying the view."

Peg laughed beside him. "You weren't paying any attention to the scenery."

"Oh but the wildlife is so interesting," he joked, nodding towards Hawkeye and Margaret. The group laughed and Hawkeye's head jerked up.

"I think they're watching us," Hawkeye informed the pretty blonde, lying on the blanket beside him.

Margaret frowned and took out one of her earplugs. "What did you say?"

Hawkeye chuckled and nodded towards their friends. "They're watching us."

Margaret glared towards the group and then sighed. "Oh well, it's a little late to stop now." Hawkeye grinned broadly in response and kissed Margaret firmly on the lips. He leaned back, a playful look sparking into his eyes as he licked his lips.

"I think I like you much better like this."

"Like what?" Margaret asked warily.

"When you're completely enchanted by me."

Margaret studied his face for a moment and then tilted her head to one side. "Your ego could certainly take a good downsizing." She commented dryly.

Hawkeye dropped open his mouth, staring at her in mocked horror. "Are you implying that I'm less than perfect?"

"You, Benjamin Pierce, are as far from perfect as it comes. Yet, for some reason, beyond my knowledge I still find myself wanting to be with you."

Hawkeye lay down on his back, lacing his fingers together behind his head. "Ahh, so you admit that although you don't consider me perfect you're still completely enchanted."

Margaret snorted and leaned onto his chest, staring at the fireworks. "_Enchanted_ is hardly the right word. _Momentarily appeased_ may be a bit closer as to what I'm thinking."

"So what are you saying exactly?" Hawkeye asked as he wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders.

"I'm saying that when you put your mind to it you can stop acting like an idiot and a jerk and then I enjoy being around you. Now don't get me wrong," she added with a smile. "I know that by nature you are an idiot and a jerk and I don't expect you to change." She screamed as Hawkeye poked her side roughly in response and she got up on her knees, desperately trying to get his squirming hands away. She finally managed to pin down his arms and she stared down at him.

"I don't want you to change, Hawk." She said quietly, her entire demeanor changed. "I just want you to put aside the idiot and jerk act just between us."

"I think that can be arranged," he laughed, an obvious sparkle still in his eyes. "Just so long as you keep it a secret that you can beat me in a wrestling match."

Margaret laughed gaily and let him up. "If anyone found out it would be your own fault, you have the biggest mouth of anyone I know."

Hawkeye remained lying down and he pulled Margaret closer to him. "All the better to eat you with, my dear."

Daniel smiled as Leah laughed over the latest 4077th couple. "Really, Daniel," she scoffed. "You had to have seen it coming. Ben has been ogling her all week."

"She's a nice girl," Daniel said slowly. "I hope things work out. I've seen him screw up his good share of relationships."

Leah smiled reassuringly. "They'll be fine."

Daniel looked down at her and began to laugh. "Can you imagine the fights they're going to have? They're both the most stubborn people I have ever met. I swear, if they ever got married they'd argue about everything from where they're going to live to where to put the flour and sugar canisters."

Leah nodded knowingly. "My husband and I were like that. Nothing was too small of an issue for us to argue about. But I really did love him; and he loved me. In time we both learned how to avoid the arguments."

Daniel cleared his throat nervously and smiled again. "I've got a place to open a restaurant," he said suddenly. Leah looked up at him in shock.

"What? I thought it was just an idea!"

"I was talking to Hawkeye this afternoon about the practice back home, and he wants to take it over. I called a friend back home to see if the place I had my eye on was still for sale. It was and I bought it."

Leah looked at him in amazement. "I wish I could do that," she said in awe. "I wish I had the nerve to risk everything to do what I always dreamed of."

Daniel laughed and shook his head. "It's hardly risking everything. Our little town has been in desperate need of a restaurant for years. And uh…" he paused and licked his lips agitatedly. "I'm going to need more than just one cook."

Leah blushed, realizing where he was taking the conversation. "Daniel, I…"

"Wait," he cut her off as he held up his hand. "Just think about it. Talk it over with your son. You still don't know what he's planning on doing. I'm not asking for any definite plans. If you come to Maine and decide you don't like it, there won't be anything holding you there. You're an amazing woman, Leah, and I hope I can call you my friend. I'd like it very much if I could call you my neighbor as well."

Leah smiled and sighed in resignation. "Fine, I'll talk it over with Radar but I can't promise everything. But," she added with a sly smile. "I would love to do something impulsive for once in my life."

Daniel smiled sincerely and squeezed her hand. "Thank you."


	19. Chapter 19

LAST CHAPTER!

Sorry it's been ages since I've updated! I always seem to get stuck on the endings unless it's super mushy and I wanted to keep this one a bit "leave it up to you". Unless of course you want me to do a short paragraph as a 20th chapter, titled "Five Years Later" or "Same Time, Next Year," you get the point. Well let me know! After a week with no reviews I'm dying for some! lol.

-Allissa

* * *

Radar scanned the crowded front yard of the Potter's home until he spotted Hawkeye. He called his friend's name and made his way towards him. "Goodbye Hawkeye," he mumbled a light smile on his face.

Hawkeye laughed loudly. "It's not goodbye, I have a feeling we're going to be seeing a lot of each other," he said with a wink and a smile.

Radar grinned and nodded. "I was talking with my mom and I think you're right." He smiled sheepishly and looked up at Hawkeye. "Who knows, maybe I'll get that brother I wanted."

Hawkeye smiled and squeezed the young man's shoulder. "Right back at ya."

Hawkeye felt a light tap on his shoulder and he turned to see Kellye standing behind him.

"I just wanted to say goodbye," she informed him lightly. Hawkeye laughed and bent down suddenly and picked her up.

Kellye screamed, drawing the amused attention of the rest of the group. Hawkeye marched straight towards Charles who was watching suspiciously.

"Promise you'll take good care of her, Chuckles, or I'm not putting her down."

Much to Hawkeye's surprise, Charles smiled genuinely. "You have my word, Pierce."

Hawkeye sat Kellye back down and hugged her warmly. "By babe," he mumbled before extending his hand to Charles.

"So long, Charles."

Charles shook his hand. "You be good to her," he said, nodding towards Margaret. "She can pack a mean punch."

Hawkeye threw back his head and laughed, drawing the attention of Daniel who was chatting with Leah and Radar.

"I'm sorry you had to find out the hard way," Hawkeye teased, before turning towards around to say goodbye to Mildred and Sherman.

"Goodbye you two," he hugged Potter warmly and gave Mildred a peck on the cheek.

"Hey watch it," Potter cautioned. Hawkeye laughed and patted the man's back.

"Goodbye Sherman," he said with a smile.

Hawkeye walked over to Margaret and wrapped an arm around her waist. "One wrong move and you'll look like Charles," she warned with a smirk.

"Do you have to go soon?" he asked. Margaret nodded.

"Yeah, I promised my mom I would drive back with her. I'll see you in two weeks though." Hawkeye nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Fine," he whined in a snotty voice. "Be that way."

"Careful, Hawk," BJ cautioned as he approached them, "Or she's liable to give you a bit of the medicine she gave Chuckles."

Margaret stifled a laugh as Hawkeye rolled his eyes. "So I've been told," he mumbled, and then chuckled along with his friend. "Why does everyone seem to have the need to remind me that you're stronger than I am?" he asked Margaret good-naturedly.

Margaret shrugged and gave BJ a playful wink. "They just care about you," she said. "They don't want to see you wind up in a hospital."

The group laughed and BJ leaned over and hugged Margaret. "See ya later, Margaret." He muttered. Margaret hugged him back and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Is Erin asleep?" she asked and BJ nodded. "Well tell her and Peg goodbye for me." BJ nodded again and turned to Hawkeye."

"See ya later, Hawk."

Hawkeye rolled his eyes. "_Goodbye_, BJ." Hawkeye said, stressing the farewell.

"Oh come on, don't start that again."

Hawkeye was about to protest when Colonel Potter walked up behind them. "It's not goodbye, boys." He assured them. "I was talking to Mildred yesterday and we agreed that this can't be a one-time shindig. We'll be seeing you same time next year."

The threesome let out a subdued cheer and Margaret hugged the aging man. "That sounds wonderful!" she exclaimed happily.

BJ placed his hand back on Hawkeye's shoulder. "Well then I guess I was right, Hawk. I'll see you later."

Hawkeye nodded a smirk on his face and leaned over to hug his freind. "Same time, same place."


End file.
